Las Ninjas Tendran Sus Primeros Digimon
by Princess Royal
Summary: Nuestras chicas viajaran a un mundo diferente, repleta de peligros, pero tendra a unas criaturas que estaran a sus lados, y las protegeran para siempre ¿que les esperara a nuestras chicas? ¿los digimon se estan enamorando de sus entrenadoras?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este mi siguiente fic; si no os gusta no lo leais de acuerdo. Se trata en que Hinata descubre que Naruto ama a Sakura porque se lo habia confesado y ella se habia entrisecido por eso, y por eso se prometio asi misma que no volveria a amar; pero un dia una criatura le dijo de que salvara a su mundo y ella acepto y se fue a otro mundo, pero no fue sola.

Bueno que comience la aventura.

* * *

Los dias pasaron en Konoha y Naruto habia confesado sus sentimientos a Sakura y ella a el; pero habia una sombra que los vigilaba y estaba llorando oyendo lo que decia Naruto a Sakura y entonces vio que se estaban besando, no pudo mas y se marcho del lugar. Al pasar su casa tenia ganas de llorar en su habitacion y asi lo hizo, se culpo a si misma por no decirle a Naruto que le amaba pero ya era demasiado tarde, confeso sus sentimientos a Sakura y no a ella, y eso le dolio mucho; pero se juro a si misma que no volveria a amar a nadie. De repente oyo a alguien llamando la puerta.

- Hinata ¿puedo pasar? - era la voz de su primo Neji.

- Si entra - dijo Hinata mientras veia como su primo entraba en su habitacion - ¿por que? - Neji miro desconcertado a Hinata que no sabia de que hablaba - ¿por que Naruto confeso sus sentimientos hacia Sakura? -

- Naruto es un estupido no sabe en lo que se fija -

- Pero yo le amaba, porque el no me ama a mi - dijo Hinata mientras se secaba las lagrimas - ¿sera por mis ojos? - dijo Hinata sin pensarselo.

- Que tonterias estas diciendo; nosotros los del clan Hyuga tenemos estos ojos porque tenemos el Byakugan - dijo Neji, pensando en como acabar con Naruto.

- Como dice mi padre todavia soy muy pequeña para esas cosas -

- Bueno tienes dieciseis años -

- Y tu diecisiete - dijo Hinata mientras miraba la ventana - Neji quiero estar sola -

- Como tu quieras pero no quiero que sufras mas - dijo Neji mientras cerraba la puerta dejanddo sola a Hinata.

Era ya de noche y Hinata no ha cenado; ni siquiera quiere comer y eso le preocupaba su padre pero Neji le explico porque no ha comido; ella todavia miraba la ventana como si esperara algo que ocurriese, pero no ocurrio. Sus sueños con estar con Naruto se esfumaron y ahora no ama a nadie sola a si misma; pero seguramente sera por sus ojos o por otra cosa, pero seguramente que era por sus ojos no son tan hrmosos como ella piensa. No queria seguir sufriendo pero le dolia el corazon que no puede pensar en otra cosa; el sueño no llegaba a sus ojos y es que no tenia ni sueño en verdad; pero de repente vio algo a lo lejos una luz blanca que iluminaba el bosqe, sin pensarselo dos veces se fue directo hacia aquella luz que le atraia. No habia nadie en ese lugar, pero tuvo un poco de miedo en acercarse haia la luz, de repente la luz hizo desaparecio dejando a una criatura inconsciente y Hinata corrio hacia la critaura.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿no te has hecho daño? - pregunto Hinata muy asustada por la criatura.

- Si estoy bien calu - dijo el pequeño muy contento por ver a un humano - ¿tu eres una humana no calu? -

- Pues si, y parece ser que es la primera vez que me ves ¿no? -

- Pues si, mi nombre es Calumon..... ¿y el tuyo? -

- Pues mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga - dijo Hinata mientras contemplaba a la criatura con esos ojos verdes.

- Tus ojos son plateados...... me gusta - dijo Calumon sonriendole pero parece ser que a Hinata no le gusto - uyyy ¿que te pasa? -

- Es que estoy triste, nadie me quiere por mis ojos ¿tu los ves raros? -

- Pues claro que no, ademas son bonitos nunca no he visto ese color en los ojos - dijo Calumon mientras que vio Hinata le sonreia parece que le gusto eso - uyyy se me olvidaba, tienes que venir conmigo a mi mundo -

- ¿A tu mundo? - pregunto Hinata sin entender nada.

- Si.... yo no soy de tu mundo, el Mundo de los Humanos -

- Entonces ¿de donde eres? -

- Del Mundo Digital -

- ¿Mundo Digital? - pregunto Hinata sin entender aun.

- Pues si, yo soy un digimon y vengo de ese mundo - dijo Calumon explicandose bien - los digimon son unas criaturas que estan hechos de datos y no con huesos -

- Ahhh ahora si lo entiendo.... pero ¿por que quieres que vaya a tu mundo? -

- Es que hay unos digimon malvados que estan destruyendo nuestro mundo, y me han traido hasta aqui para encontrar a un humano que sea atraido por mi luz; y mira tu y te he encontrado - dijo Calumon muy feliz por haber encontrado a Hinata.

- ¿Y tengo que ir yo sola? -

- No...... tienes que traer otras cuatro humanas calu - dijo Calumon.

- Mhmmm....... ¿y tiene que ser ahora? -

- No traelas mañana, mientras tanto yo abrire el portal -

- Vale - dijo Hinata que dejo solo a la criatura, y pensando a quien traeria mañana - _"vamos a ver....... creo que se lo dire a Tenten es la compañera de Neji, a Temari, a Ino, ¿y a quien mas?........ bueno tambien tengo que decirselo a Sakura" - _pensaba Hinata mientras se ponia muy triste. Cuando llego a su casa llamo a las chicas para decirselo; al contarselo penso en un momento en lo que estaria haciendo pero seguramente que se alejara de Naruto, aunque este Sakura; pero ella es su mejor amiga y no podia rechazar a su mejor amiga, el sueño la domino por completo.

Ya era mediodia, y Hinata se fue a reunirse con las chicas para decirles el plan; a las chicas les sono raro cuando Hinata hablo de un mundo distinto al suyo, pero decidieron ir.

- ¿Lo hacemos ahora? - pregunto Ino.

- No.... mejor lo hacemos por la noche - dijo Hinata mietras no quitaba ojo a Sakura - bueno quiero que lleves todo lo necesario para ir a ese mundo -

- ¿No sera una estafa? dijo Temari que a ella no le gustaban las bromas.

- No lo creo....... nos reuniremos en el bosque, en donde esta el lago - dijo Hinata, mientras volvian a sus casas.

Ya era de noche y era el gran dia para las cinco ninjas, que ya estaban muy nerviosas; como se dijeron se habian reunido en el lago, y siguieron a Hinata hasta encontrarse con un monton de piedras alrededor del bosque. Y alli Hinata vio a Calumon que se estaba concentrandose en abrir el portal a su mundo.

- Mirad chicas, esa es la criatura que os he hablado -

- ¡¡¡¡AYYY QUE MONO!!!! - grito Ino, que asusto al pequeño Calumon.

- Ayyyy calu no me des sustos calu -

- Mira Calumon, he traido a las cuatro chicas que me pedistes - dijo Hinata.

- Muy bien calu, espera que diga unas palabras para abrir el portal calu - dijo eso mientras decia unas palabras - ohhhh gran puerta, yo te invoco llevanos al Mundo Digital calululuuuuuuu - de repente el simbolo que tiene en la frente brillaba e hizo que una gran puerta apareciera - vamos no tenemos tiempo - dijo Calumon mientras que las chicas y el digimon entraron la puerta, y de repente la puerta desaparecio.

* * *

¿Que mundo le guardara a las chicas? ¿por que Calumon las hizo que viniera a su mundo?

Dejen sus reviews y que siga la aventura.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habian llegado al Mundo Digital, pero se llevaron un buen porrazo al aterrizar; al abrir los ojos se encontrron con Calumon que estaba ahi esperando hasta que se levantaran.

- Venga calu, no tenemos tiempo calu - dijo Calumon mientras empezaba a volar y las chicas caminaban.

El viaje era muy largo y no saben a donde iban, pero el cansancio les agotaba; Tenten seguia caminando pero le dolia las piernas, Temari ya no aguantaba mas pero tendria que seguir, Ino y Sakura seguian de pie pero les costaba caminar; y Hinata no estaba cansada, tenia la mirada fija en Sakura y de nuevo recordo lo que habia sucedido con Naruto. Ya llevaban tres horas caminando y ya estaban agotadas y al final Calumon hablo.

- Ya hemos llegado calu - dijo mientas que las chicas suspiraron de alegria.

Llegaron al sitio y en verdad era un gran arbol; las chicas se sorprendieron por ver un arbol ten grande, al entrar en el sitio vieron que los arbustos tenian unas cosas, parecian frutas pero no eran unos huevos.

- Calumon ¿estos son huevos? - pregunto Tenten acercandose a un huevo.

- Pues si calu, estamos en el Arbol de los Comienzos -

- ¿En el Arbol de los Comienzos? - preguntaron las cinco al mismo tiempo.

- Si, aqui es donde renacen los digimon que se han sacrificado calu - dijo Calumon mientras oyeron a alguien acercarse, y aparecio un digimon con forma de cisne - ahh Swanmon ya las traje calu -

- Bien hecho Calumon - dijo la digimon mientras se acercaba a las chicas - mi nombre es Swanmon, y yo soy la encargada de cuidar estos huevos -

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, estas son Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari y Tenten - dijo Hinata, que se dio cuenta que la digimon estaba mirando sus ojos.

- Sabes nunca he visto unos ojos tan peculiares como los tuyos -

- Es que los de Hinata son especiales - hablo Sakura mientras recordo algo - ¿para que nos trajo aqui Calumon? -

- Vereis como yo soy la encargada de los huevos, tengo que cuidarlos hasta que nazcan - dijo mientras regaba un huevo - pero aparecieron doce huevos raros y la señora Ophanimon me pidio que trajera cinco humanas para que los cuidasen - despues dirijio la mirada a Calumon - y por eso envie a Calumon para que buscase a cincco humanas -

- Entiendo - dijo Temari que no dejaba de mirar los huevos.

- Pero cuando nazcan, vosotras sereis sus entrenadoras - dijo Swanmon.

- ¿Sus entrenadoras? - pregunto Ino que no comprendia.

- Si, como yo le dije a Hinata hay unos digimon malvados que estan destruyendo nuestro mundo; y nos dijo Ophanimon de que encontrasemos a cinco humanas para que sean sus entrenadoras - dijo Calumon mientras el y Swanmon los llevaba al sitio en donde estan los huevos.

- Bien ahora elegid vuestros huevos - dijo Swanmon, que miraba a las chicas cogiendo los huevos; Tenten se quedo con dos del mismo color azul fuerte, Temari se quedo con otros dos, Ino otros dos, Sakura se quedo con tres huevos y los que quedaban se las quedo Hinata - bien teneis que cuidarlos, haced lo que podais - dijo Swanmon mientras que las chicas trabajaban en su labor.

Ya han pasado dos dias, y los huevos aun no habian esclosionado, las chicas estaban intentandolo pero el resultado sigue igual; el sueño los invadio y se quedaron profundamente dormidas. Otro dia mas y las chicas sintieron algo en sus brazos; y se dieron cuenta que los huevos se estaban moviendo y Ino grito de felicidad.

- ¡¡¡¡BIEN VAN A NACER!!!! - entonces aparecio Swanmon corriendo como una loca.

- ¿Como dijiestes que van a nacer? -

- Si mire - se lo enseño y es verdad van a nacer porque se estaban moviendo; de repente el primer huevo de Ino esclosiono y aparecio un digimon espiritu, de cuerpo transparente y dijo.

- Puff - eso le gusto mucho a Ino.

- Ayyy que lindo es y es suave -

- Su nombre es Pafumon; y parece que le gustas Ino - dijo Calumon viendo como el pequeño Pafumon se ponia en su cabeza.

- Puff - de repente sintio que el otro huevo de Ino esclosiono y aparecio un pequeño digimon dragon.

- Petit - dijo el pequeño al ver a Pafumon.

- Ese es Petitmon, es muy pequeño pero maton jajaja - dijo Calumon al ver los dos pequeños jugar.

- Son muy lindos en verdad - dijo Ino mientras aparecio un objeto de color verde flojo y rojo fuerte que estaba en sus manos - ¿que esto? -

- Eso es un Digivice..... ya eres su entrenadora - dijo Swanmon mirando la caja que abrio Ino.

- ¿Ya soy una entrenadora?..... que guay...... Pafumon y Petitmon mis dos compañeros digimon -

- Puff, Petit - dijeon los dos muy contentos; pero vieron que los huevos de Tenten esclosionaron al mismo tiempo, y aparecieron dos digimon que eran igualitos y dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Chibi - cuando dijeron eso vieron a Tenten y sse pusieron la mar de contentos; y aparecio un Digivice de color dorado y azul flojo.

- Esto es genial me tocaron dos gemelos - dijo Tenten mientras acariciaba a los dos pequeños.

- Sus nombres son Chibomon - dijo Swanmon - creo que tendras que ponerles algo o si no te confundirias -

- Tienes razon....... ya se - dijo mientras sacaba unos pañuelitos de color amarillo y el otro azul fuerte - mhmm ya esta... ahora si - dijo mientras veia felices a los dos bebes recien nacidos.

- Esperemos de que no sean tan traviesos - dijo Ino que tenia a los dos digimon en cada hombro - ehh Temari.... mira - señalo a un huevo que iba a escolsionar, de repente aparecio un digimon con forma de diente de leon.

- Popo - dijo el pequeño mientras miraba al otro huevo esclosionar y aparecio un digimon hecho de humo.

- Moku - dijo el pequeño, mientras miraban a su entrenadora recibiendo un Digivice de color marron fuerte y lila fuerte.

- Sus nombres son Popomon y Mokumon - dijo Calumon viendo la cara de espanto de Temari al ver Mokumon.

- Que feo - dijo Temari que se dio cuenta que el pequeño Mokumon se puso muy triste y eso le entristecio mucho - ohhh no queria decir eso, pero seguramente que cuando cresca sera mas mono aun - y Mokumon le sonrio.

- Bien ya tenemos a seis recien nacidos - dijo Swanmon mientras noto que los tres huevos que tiene Sakura esclosionaron al mismo tiempo.

- Bota, puni, jyari - dijeron los tres mirando a su nueva entrenadora recibiendo un digivice de color azul marino y rojo.

- Esos son Botamon, Punimon y Jyarimon - dijo Calumon, cuando dijo eso los tres digimon saltaron encima de la cabeza de Sakura.

- Oye pero....... jajajajaja parad me haceis cosquillas cuando votais - dijo Sakura que los tres digimon pararon; y la pelirosa miro a Hinata que aun no han nacido los tres digimon - tu tranquila Hinata que ya van a nacer - dijo Sakura, mientras miraba los huevos y se dio cuenta que s esclosionaron y aparecieron un digimon pajaro, un digimon de metal y un digimon con forma de dragon.

- Son Pururumon, Metalkoromon y el ultimo es Dodomon - dijo Swanmon viendo a los tres digimon muy contentos por tener a suu entrenadora y aparecio en las manos de Hinata un Digivice de color lila flojo, verde fuerte y rosa.

- Son muy monos - dijo Hinata, mientras que los tres digimon de Hinata miraban sus ojos.

- Eyyy Hinata estan viendo tus ojos - dijo Tenten, que no dejaba de jugar con los dos Chibomons.

- ¿Como? - dijo Hinata, que Pururumon se subio en su cabeza para ver sus ojos mas de cerca.

- Bueno ya han nacido; ahora teneis que alimentarlos y asi digievolucionaran - dijo Swanmon que se fijo que las chicas no entendian eso - vereis la digievolucion es una forma que llega a una etapa; por ejemplo ahora son bebes y tienen que digievolucionar al segundo bebe -

- O sea ¿como si fuera un metamorfosis? - dijo Sakura viendo a Botamon y a Punimon jugar.

- Exactamente -

- Bueno vamos a empezar a trabajar - dijo Temari que las chicas comenzaron a trabajar.

* * *

Que os ha parecido esto; la verdad es que me da mucha pena Hinata, pero seguramente que nuestras chicas aprenderan muchas cosas en el Mundo Digital.

Que siga la aventura.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya han pasado diez dias en que han nacido los doce digimon, y no habian digievolucionado aun; Tenten estaba muy cansada por cuidar a los dos bebes, pero le hacia mucha gracia cuando se peleaban por la comida pero los bebes quieren mucho a Tenten, y ella a ellos. Descansaba tranquilamente, mientras que los dos bebes se sentian un poco raros, y por eso despertaron a Tenten de un sueño muy profundo.

- ¿Que pasa ahora? -

- Picaaaa - dijeron los dos que a Tenten no comprendio lo que estan diciendo - picaaa - dijeron otra vez, y de repente una luz iluminaba a las dos criaturas y dijeron otra vez - ¡¡¡¡¡PICAAAAAAA!!!!!! - y entonces, su cuerpo se echo humo; y aparecieron dos dragones del mismo color y sus ojos son rojos y uno de ellos hablo.

- Tenten hemos digievolucionado - dijo el digimon de la cinta amarilla.

- Andaaaa y hablais....... esto es genial -

- Si ahora nos llamamos DemiVeemon - dijo el que tiene la cinta azul flojo.

- Al digievolucionar cambiais de nombre ¿no? -

- Siii - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Mis amigas tienen que ver esto - dijo Tenten mientras cogia a los dos bebes.

Temari trabajaba muy duro, pero le dolia un monton la cabeza y los dos bebes lo sintieron y se pusieron a su lado para ver si se recuperara; Temari sintio que los dos bebes estaban a su lado y parece ser que pueden sentir su dolor y dijo.

- No os preocupeis por mi, esto siempre me pasa cuando trabajo - dijo Temari, mientras que vio que sus dos digimon no se encontraban bien - ¿que os pasa? ¿no os encontrais? - dijo Temari tocando la frente a los dos bebes, y de repente un nube de polvo los envolvio y aparecieron dos digimon diferentes; uno es un digimon hecho de llamas con los ojos de color azul, mientras que el otro parece un leon pero sin patas - y esto....... ¿no me digais que habeis digievolucionado? -

- Pues si Temari, aora me llamo Frimon y este DemiMeramon - dijo el pequeño digimon mientras que su compañero se acercaba a Temari.

- Ya no soy tan feo ¿no? -

- Bueno estas de llamas, pero me gusta - eso le alegro a DemiMeramon - en fin, vamos tenemos mucho trabajo -

Pafumon y Petitmon estaban jugando al escondite, mientras que Ino se echaba una siesta y soñando con Sasuke pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura habia confesado sus sentimientos a Naruto, y pobre Hinata seguramente que ni se ha dado cuenta; pensaba ella, pero de repente oyo un ruido parecido a un explosion, y vio que sus dos digimon se han transformado.

- Dios mio..... ¿estoy soñando? -

- No estas soñando Ino - dijo el que tiene forma de dragon.

- Es cierto no estas soñando - dijo el que tiene forma de comadreja - ahora yo soy Kyaromon y el Babydmon - de repente Ino los cogio y los abrazo muy fuerte casi asfixiandolos.

- Ay que monos sois..... tengo que enseñarselas a las chicas -

Sakura no estaba muy atenta a los tres digimon estaba pensando en Naruto y por el beso; guardo ese secreto durante años, en verdad queria ponerlo un poco celoso por Sasuke y dio resultado; de repente sintio que sus digimon no se encontraban bien, y vio que uno de ellos habia cambiado y era Botamon.

- Pero bueno...... no puede ser Botamon.... ¿has digievolucionado en esto? - dijo Sakura impresionada por el tamaño.

- Pues si Sakura.... pero no me llames Botamos ahora soy Koromon - dijo, mientras que los otros tambien se habian transformado.

- Y yo ahora soy Tsunomon -

- Y yo Gigimon - dijo el pequeño mientras que vio que su entrenadora se habia levantado.

- Bueno chicos, las chicas tienen que ver esto -

Hinata estaba muy atenta si les pasaba algo malo a los tres digimon; pero todavia no dejaba de pensar en Naruto y lo ocurrido con Sakura, ella creia que Sakura no le gustaba a Naruto pero era mentira.

- Hinata ¿te pasa algo? - dijo MetalKoromon, que ahora no era el si no otra forma, y Hinata se habia asustado - perdon si te he asustado...... ahora soy Kapurimon.... y los chicos son Poromon y Dorimon - dijo el pequeño poniendose al lado de sus compañeros.

- Vaya habeis crecido un monton - dijo Hinata mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, y a los tres digimon les afecto mucho por ver a su compañera muy triste.

- ¿Pasa algo? - dijo Poromon.

- No, no es nada..... es que estoy pensando en como seria vuestra otra transformacion -

- Ahhhh, no te preocupes por eso..... seguramente que seremos mas fuertes que los demas - dijo Dorimon animando a Hinata.

Las chicas se reunieron con Swanmon revisando a los pequeños, y le dio mucha curiosidad por los pequeños y como han crecido en verdad; Swanmon les dijo que tenian que llevarselos para si evolucionar aun mas.

- Calumon sera vuestra guia -

- ¿Y que tenemos que hacer? - pregunto Ino, que no dejaba de abrazar a sus dos digimon muy emocionada.

- Vereis, hay un castillo que se dice que alli estan los jefes de esos demonios y son muy poderosos -

- Y quiere que vayamos alli, para derrotaros ¿no es asi? - dijo Sakura.

- Pues si..... y recordad teneis que esperar hasta que estos digimon esten en la fase Mega, o si no, no podreis derrotar a esos demonios -

- No se preocupe, haremos todo lo posible para salver a este mundo - dijo Tenten, mientras que vio que Calumon habia volado y era el momento de marcharse.

* * *

Tendria que hacer esto un poquito mas largo ¿no creeis?

Bueno que siga la aventura.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya llevaban mas de una hora y los digimon tenian mucho calor, y las ninjas tambien; Calumon las llevo a un desierto muy acalorado, y era imposible mantenerse de pie. Los digimon pedian agua cuando tenian sed, y las chicas querian comer, pero de repente divisaron a lo lejos una ciudad y se habian salvado por los pelos. La cuidad estaba casi desierta y Calumon les explico porque estaba asi y ellas lo comprendieron; llegaron a un bar en donde estaban los Hamburgermon, y uno de ellos dijo.

- Bienvenidos al bar de los Hamburgermon ¿que desean? -

- Sakura, Gigimon tiene hambre - dijo el pequeño Gigimon mientras le rugia la barriga.

- Oh pobre -

- Perdonen, pero tenemos un poco de hambre ¿pudiera traernos unas hamburguesas, por favor? - dijo Calumon, mientras que la señora Hamburgermon se fue a la cocina.

- ¿Que es una hamburguesa, Calumon? - pregunto Temari, que vio que DemiMeramon se ponia muy nervioso y no sabe que es.

- Es un alimento procesado en forma de sandwich que consta de carne picada cocinada a la parrilla o frita - explico Calumon, para que las chicas entendieran.

- Oye Temari ¿que le pasa a DemiMeramon? - pregunto Hinata mientras veia que el pequeño digimon se ponia mas nervioso.

- Pues no lo se, desde que salimos no se ha puesto nervioso y ahora..... -

- Aqui tienen su pedido - dijo la señora Hamburgermon, que el pequeño Gigimon empezo a comer.

- Ehhhh oye - dijo Sakura que no podia ni detener al gloton de sus digimon.

- Venga Tsunomon, no podemos dejarle que Gigimon se coma toda la comida - dijo Koromon que tambien empezo a comer con su compañero.

- Jajajaja que glotones son - dijo Tenten que empezo a comer con sus digimon.

Nuestras ninjas habian terminado y los digimon tambien; pero DemiMeramon aun se ponia muy nervioso y su compañero Frimon tambien, y Temari no podia que hacer otra cosa que sacarlos de alli, los digimon aun seguian nerviosos, y no se explicaba el poruqe estan muy nerviosos ¿sera la primera vez que salen o tendran miedo de algo? se preguntaba asi misma. Pero de repente vio a dos digmon que tenian forma de vegetacion y vio que los dos digimon empezaban a ataca el pueblo.

- Jajaja destruiremos este pueblo - dijo RedVegiemon mientras golpeaba un edificio.

- Si por orden de los demonios - dijo Vegiemon mientras secuestraba a un pequeño Hamburgermon; y a Temari no le gusto eso y dejo a los dos pequeños en el suelo.

- Quedaos aqui ¿entendido? -

- ¿Que vas hacer? - pregunto DemiMeramon muy preocupado por Temari, y el pequeño Frimon.

- Eyyyy vosotros - los dos digimon se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Temari que tenia a su lado un palo grande - soltad a ese niño ahora mismo...... y no me hagais cabrear o si no - de repente el palo grande en verdad era un abanico gigante - luchare contra vosotros -

- Jajajajajajaja esta humana es muy graciosa....... Vegiemon captura a esa humana -

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora - dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos para capturar a Temari, pero por su mala suerte ella hzo, que el abanico hiciera un viento atroz - maldicion ¿de donde saco ese abaanico tan gigante? -

- No soy una humana corriente..... soy una ninja de Suna -

Pero por el depiste que le hizo el digimon, RedVegiemon le dio un golpe en la cara que la dejo aturdida en el suelo; y los dos bebes vieron eso, dieron a su compañera, a su amiga Temari; entonces sintieron una furia en su interior querian salver a su compañera ¿pero como?, eran debiles; pero vieron que esos dos digimon seguian golpeando a su compañera.

- Temari.... Temari....... Temari...... ¡¡¡¡TEMARIIIIII!!!!!! - gritaron los dos pequeños, mientras se transformaban.

En el bar Calumon no se sentia bien, porque su simbolo esta brillando y dijo - Calulululuuuuuu - el poder se desvanecio por completo.

- **Frimon Digievoluciona En..... Liollmon -**

**- DemiMeramon Digievoluciona En..... Bakemon - **los dos digimon fueron a ayudar a su compañera - no vamos a permitir que sigais pegando a nuestra compañera....... **ZOMBIE MANO EN GARRA - **

- Es verdad es nuestra compañera........ **GARRA DE LEON - **y los dos digimon fueron absorvidos por Liollmon y Bakemon - Temari ¿te encuentras bien? -

- Si, solo son pequeños rasguños - dijo Temari tranquilizando a los dos digimon, pero a lo lejos vio a sus amigas corriendo, y se asustaron por ver a Bakemon.

- Uyyyy calu han digievolucionado al nivel Novato calu....... Liollmon y Bakemon -

- Bueno tenemos que seguir - dijo Ino, mientras se recuperaba del susto con Bakemon.

Se despidieron de los Hamburgermon y les dieron las gracias por la comida, y ellos por salver al niño Hamburgermon; Temari estaba muy contenta en que sus digimon esten en la forma novata, pero se preguntaba en como serian en el nivel Mega, las chicas estaban my celosas en que Temari haya conseguido que sus dos digimon evolucionasen; pero de repente Calumon se habia parado porque vio a lo lejos un digimon siendo golpeado por un Allomon.

- Dejame en paz - dijo el digimon perro alejandose de el.

- No nunca te perdonare por lo que has hecho -

- ¿Que pasa Calumon? - pregunto Ino, mientras que veia que el perro estaba siendo golpeado.

- Es Labramon, es mi mejor amigo calu, y esta siendo golpeado por ese digimon calu -

- Muy bien, vosotras cuidad de mis digimon yo me ocupare de esto - dijo Ino, mientras corria en donde estaba el digimon; pero los dos pequeños no querian separarse de su compañera y se pusieron muy tristes, Kyaromon miro a los dos digimon que habian evolucionado lo mismo hizo Babydmon, y ellos querian digievolucionar al nivel Novato para salvar a ese digimon.

- Por favor, dejame - dijo Labramon, mientras sintio que el digimon fue heriso por unas armas.

- Eyyyy tu deja a ese pobre digimon - dijo Ino, mientras lanzaba kunais y shurikens al digimon, pero este los derritio con su ataque - maldicion es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba - dijo Ino, que Allomon le dio tiempo de golpearla - ¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! -

- ¡¡¡¡¡INOOOOOOO!!!!!! - gritaron los dos pequeños mientras corrian junto a su compañera.

- Esperad, volved es peligroso - dijo Tenten, que vio que sus cuerpos brillaban y miro a Calumon que su simbolo brillaba de nuevo.

- Calululuuuuuuu -

- **Kyaromon Digievoluciona En...... Kudamon -**

**- Babydmon Digievoluciona En...... Dracomon - **lo dos digimon habian digievolucionado - iahhhh como te atreves a golpear a mi compañera te vas a enterar....... **BABY BREATH - **el ataque le dio de lleno a Allomon que le dejo una gran herida - ahora Kudamon -

- Si....... **ZEKKOU SHOU - **emitio una gran luz al digimon que se convirtio en datos, y los dos lo absorvieron.

- Increible, ya van cuatro - dijo Hinata muy sorprendida.

- Si es verdad..... y parece que Ino ya se esta recuperando - dijo Sakura mientras veia que Ino se levantaba por sus digimon.

- Muchas gracias, por haberme salvado - dijo Labramon - Calumon le comunicare a la señora Ophanimon sobre esto -

- Claro calu - dijo Calumon mientras veia que su amigo se alejaba.

Era tarde, y los cuatro digimon estaban hablando por sus ataques; y Kudamon estaba cansado de tanto caminar y se puso en la cabeza de Dracomon; los DemiVeemon estaban muy tristes porque aun no habian digievolucionado, y Tenten los capto por sus miradas tristes.

- Acamparemos aqui calu, se esta siendo de noche calu - dijo Calumon, que las chicas empezaban a acampar; los digimon se habian quedado dormidos, mientras que los dos DemiVeemon no dormian pensaban en como serian sus evoluciones; las chicas aun seguian despiertas y Tenten decidio irse del lugar con sus dos digimon.

- ¿Os preocupa algo? - pregunto Tenten que se estaba preocupando.

- Si es que....... ellos tienen mucha suerte en que digievolucionaran - dijo DemiVeemon de la cinta amarilla.

- Es verdad y nosotros aun no - dijo el otro DemiVeemon - y creo que tu estas celosa -

- Es cierto que estoy celosa, pero..... no me afecta en absoluto - dijo Tenten, que de repente oyo un ruido no muy lejos de aqui y vieron a un digimon marino con forma de serpiente - dios mio - dijo que vio que los dos pequeños se habian asustado - quedaos aqui yo me encargo de esa serpiente - dijo Tenten mientras que con su rollo invocaba armas; los dos pequeños veian la batalla, pero el digimon llevaba venaja e hizo un ataque que inmovilizo los pies de Tenten, los dos digimon fueron corriendo junto a su compañera, y una luz los envolvio.

- Eyyy chicas, mirad - dijo Temari señalando a Clumon que brillaba de nuevo el simbolo.

- Calululuuuuuuuu - esta vez brillaba mucho.

- **DemiVeemons Digievolucionan En........ Veemons - **los dos pequeños se habian transformado en un niño dragon que dijeron al mismo tiempo - te vas a enterar por dañar a nuestra compañera........ **VEE-CABEZAZO - **los dos golpes le dieron de lleno al digimon que desaparecio.

- Lo veis os lo dije - dijo Tenten, que miro que los dos digimon golpeaban el hielo y al final lo rompieron.

- Hemos digievolucionado porque estabas en peligro - dijo Veemon el de la cinta amarilla.

- Y hemos decidido ayudarte - dijo el otro Veemon que volvian al campamento; y Tenten ya sabe porque digievolucionaron los demas digimon porque las chicas estaban en peligro; Tenten les explico lo que ocurrio y despues de explicarselo a las chicas se fueron a dormir.

* * *

¿Conseguiran que los digimon de Sakura y Hinata digievolucionen? ¿Por que el simbolo de Calumon brilla cuando los digimon lo hacen?

Si quereis averiguarlo seguid leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era mediodia, y las chicas partieron a rumbo al Castillo de los Tres Angeles; y Calumon les explico porque van alli, y ellas lo entendieron. Los digimon hablaban y conversaban, mientras que el pequeño Gigimon dormia placidamente en los brazos de Sakura, Koromon y Tsunomon estaban en los hombros de Sakura porque ya estaban agotados de tanto botar, pero a lo lejos vieron una selva, que seguramente sera un camino largo, pensaban las chicas.

- Uyyyyy que cansancio - dijo Ino, y miraba como Sakura y Hinata se mantenian de pie - y yo no se porque vosotras dos os manteneis de pie -

- Porque yo siempre me entreno con Tsunade-sensei y Hinata se entrena por si sola - explico Sakura - y parece ser que tu no has entrenado Ino-cerda - dijo Sakura, que a los dos digimon de Ino no entendieron porque le dijo eso a Ino.

- Sakura...... Gigimon se ha despertado - dijo Hinata señalando al pequeño digimon rojo.

- ¿Te he despertado? - pregunto Sakura.

- No, es que...... Gigimon tiene hambre -

- No te preocupes, cuando Calumon de la señal en descansar, comeras de acuerdo -

La selva era muy larga, y parece ser que no habia ni salida; a Temari ya se le van los nervios, a Tenten lo mismo, a Ino que no se mantenia de pie, a Sakura diciendo a Gigimon que esperase y a Hinata no se le veia el cansancio; y sus tres digimon no paraban de mirar en sus ojos plateados, para ellos eran lo mas hermoso que habian visto en su vida, pero de repente vieron a un digimon parecido a un gorila que armaba jaleo.

- ¿Y que le pasa a ese? - pregunto Sakura.

- Pues no lo se....... pero esta destruyendo toda la selva calu - dijo Calumon, mirando al digimon que disparaba su laser por todos los lados; y Sakura se habia enfadado, y dejo a los pequeños en el suelo, y se fue corriendo y le dio un puñetazo al digimon y dijo.

- ¿Pero que te pasa? ¿quieres matarnos? - dijo Sakura, mientras que se fijo que el digimon le apuntaba con su arma, y los tres bebes vieron eso; y sin mas opcion fueron a por su compañera y al llegar alli, sus cuerpos han brillado y el simbolo que tiene Calumon hizo que se transformaran.

- **Koromon Digievoluciona En...... Agumon -**

**- Tsunomon Digievoluciona En......... Gabumon -**

**- Gigimon Digievoluciona En...... Guilmon - **de repente aparecieron tres reptiles protegiendo a su compañera - grrrr te vas a enterar...... **PYRO ESFERA **- el ataque de Guilmon le dio de lleno a Gorillamon.

- Ahora es mi turno**....... BLUE BASTER **- tambien el ataque de Gabumon le dio de lleno a Gorillamon pero faltaba el ultimo toque para derrotar a Gorillamon y ese ataque lo va ser Agumon.

- Bien este mi ataque especial**......... PEPPER BREATH **- el ataque de Agumon derroto a Gorillamon, y fue absorvido por los tres digimon.

Las chicas estaban mas sorprendidas pero por el tamaño que tiene Guilmon; aun no habian salido del bosque y los tres digimon que faltan por ser Novatos eran los de Hinata, se ponian muy nerviosos pensando en sus digievoluciones pero de repente miraron a Hinata y se fijaron que estaba muy pensativa y a ellos les asustaba; al final del camino divisaron una luz muy cerca, pero aparecio un digimon parecido a un mono cantando una cancion que deja debil a los digimon.

- Ja vosotras sois las humanas que llegaron a este mundo ¿no? - pregunto el digimon, mientras su mirada se fijaba en Hinata - _"vaya una humana con unos extraños ojos..... mhmmm interesante" -_

- ¿Quien eres tu? - preguntaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

- Yo soy Etemon, como tambien me llamo "El Rey de los Digimon" -

- ¿"El Rey de los Digimon"? - preguntaron Temari y Tenten asustandose.

- Si jajajaja - se reia Etemon mientras cantaba su cancion.

- Ayyyy Sakura...... Guilmon no se encuentra bien -

- Ni nosotros - decian los dos Veemons cayendose de espaldas y tapandose los oidos.

- Parece ser que su cancion hace debiles a los digimon - decia Ino, animando a Kudamon y a Dracomon - venga chicos tenemos que derrotarle -

- No podemos Ino - decia Kudamon que no podia levantarse.

- Jajajaja que os ha parecido, ahora si me disculpais - al decir eso, capturo a Hinata con un latigo y dejando al suelo los tres bebes - jajaja me llevare esta monada..... sus ojos me intrigan -

- No te vas a llevar a Hinata - decia Dorimon muy enfadado.

- Dorimon, Kapurimon, Poromon...... no os preocupeis por mi - decia Hinata procurando que los bebes no se preocuparan por ella.

- No te la vas a llevar......... ¡¡¡¡¡¡DEVUELVENOS A HINATA, AHORA MISMO!!!!! - decia Kapurimon mientras que su cuerpo brillaba, y el de los chicos tambien.

- Uyyyy otra vez..... calululuuuuuuu -

- **Poromon Digievoluciona En...... Hawkmon -**

**- Dorimon Digievoluciona En....... Dorumon -**

**- Kapurimon Digievoluciona En...... Solarmon -**

- P-pero ¿que es esto? - decia Etemon mirando las transformaciones de los tres digimon, y ademas estaban cabreados.

- Sueltala ahora mismo........ **STRIKE FEATHER - **de repente Hawkmon, lanzo su pluma como si fuera un boomerang y le dio en la mano de Etemon para que soltara a Hinata - ja ahi va mi otro ataque, mono de pacotilla....... **PICO PECKER - **utilizo su pico como un taladro y le dio en la cabeza a Etemon.

- Ayyy ayyy ayyy, que duele -

- Ahi va...... **METAL KANNON - **el ataque de Dorumon hizo que Etemon retrocediera.

- Bien es mi turno; estas acalorado ¿no?...... **CAROL SOL - **

- ¡¡¡¡¡HUAHHHH QUE CALOR HACE; YA VEREIS CUANDO SE ENTEREN LOS DOCE DEMONIOS!!!!! - dijo Etemon, mientras se marchaba del lugar, y los tres digimon corrieron en donde esta Hinata.

- Hinata ¿estas bien? - preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Si, muchas gracias -

- Bueno ese digimon no nos va a molestar - dijo Temari, mientras abanicaba a los dos digimon medio desmayados.

- Oye Calumon ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - le dijo Sakura que tenia mucha curiosidad.

- Ya se lo que me vas a preguntar...... lo del simbolo ¿no? calu -

- Si asi es -

- Pues este simbolo me permite digievolucionar a los digimon que quieren proteger a alguien calu -

- Ahora si que entiendo -

- Sakura...... Guilmon, Agumon y Gabumon no queremos que te hagan daño - decia Guilmon, que see prometia a si mismo que la protegeria para siempre; y los digimon hicieron lo mismo por sus compañeras.

- Bueno calu, el viaje todavia es largo; pero podemos conseguirlo calu - decia Calumon que empezaban a caminar de nuevo.

* * *

Las evoluciones los hare rapido; poruqe estos digimon digievolucionan rapidamente.

Bueno que siga la aventura.


	6. Chapter 6

**En Otra Parte Del Mundo Digital**

**- **¿Has visto a las elegidas, Etemon? - pregunto una voz casi diabolica.

- Si, mi señor Lucemon; y esos digimon digievolucionan rapidamente -

- Entiendo...... dejame que te lleves a dos de los digimon que han conseguido digievolucionar a los armos - dijo Lucemon mientras invocaba a los digimon y aparecieron - estos son Sethmon y Yasyamon; ellos te ayudaran a derrotar a esa niñas y a sus digimon -

- Si señor, gracias señor - dijo Etemon mientras se marchaba con los dos digimon.

- ¿Es buena idea confiar en ese digimon? - pregunto una demonio.

- No te preocupes Lilithmon, si me falla no tendra piedad ¿no, Belphemon? - de repente aparecio un demonio con forma de toro y rugio con todas sus fuerzas.

**Con Las Chicas**

Hinata estaba muy asustada con lo ocurrido, pero sus digimon la habian salvado y parece ser que no les gustaba que a tocasen; las chicas estaban muy atentas si habia peligro y los digimon tambien, pero de repente aparecio de nuevo Etemon.

- ¿Tu de nuevo? - dijo Sakura mientras que Guilmon se puso una fiera.

- Si, pero yo no voy a luchar...... si no ellos ¡¡¡¡¡ADELANTE!!!!! - de repente aparcieron los dos digimon que les envio Lucemon.

- ¡¡¡¡UAHHHH SON SETHMON Y YASYAMON CALUUUUU!!!!! - grito Calumon al ver a esos dos digimon.

- Chicas dejadme a mi esto -

- De acuerdo Ino, confiamos en ti - dijo Tenten que miraba la pelea que va tener Ino con esos digimon.

- Muy bien...... Kudamon, Dracomon atacad - mando Ino a sus digimon y empezaron el ataque.

- Chicos atacad - los otros dos digimon atacaron tambien; Kudamon le toco luchar contra Sethmon mientras que Dracomon luchaba contra Yasyamon.

- **SANTO SHOT - **el ataque de Kudamon le dio de lleno pero no le afecto - ¿como? es imposible..... ¡¡¡¡¡AGHHHH!!!!! -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡KUDAMONNN!!!! - grito Ino, al ver su digimon mal herido, Dracomon llevaba muy mal con el combate Yasyamon, llevaba ventaja.

- **DOBLE STRIKE - **una onda le dio de lleno a Dracomon.

- Oh no...... esos digimon son muy fuertes - dijo Hinata muy asustada por ver los digimon de Ino mal heridos, pero se levantaban una y otra vez.

- Jajajaja no podeis hacer nada..... son de tipo Armor, sus poderes provienen de los digi-huevos -

- ¿Digi-huevos? - pregunto Temari que no entendio nada.

- Si, Sethmon proviene del Digi-huevo del Amor, mientras que Yasyamon proviene del Digi-huevo de la Sinceridad; y por eso no podeis derrotarlos jajajaja -

- ¡¡¡¡¡KUDAMON, DRACOMON VAMOS PODEIS CONTRA ESOS DIGIMON; NO IMPORTA SI SON FUERTES O NO, PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE OS HAGA DAÑO, QUE OS ABSORVA SOIS LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA SNIFFF SOIS MIS COMPAÑEROS DIGIMON!!!!! - gritaba Ino con todas sus fuerzas llorando, mientras que vio que los dos digimon se levantaban y dijeron.

- Vamos a terminar esto, Etemon - dijo Kudamon seriamente, mientras quevio que los dos digimon se dirijian a Ino - no a ella no -

- Dejadla - dijo Dracomon pero demasiado tarde los digimon estaban delante de Ino e iban atacarla.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO LA HAGAIS DAÑO!!!!!! - dijeron los dos, mientras que el simbolo de Calumon iluminaba.

- Calululuuuuuuu -

- **Kudamon Digievoluciona En....... Reppamon -**

**- Dracomon Digievoluciona En...... Coredramon - **los dos digimon habian digievolucionado de nuevo, pero eran mas grandes aun.

- Calu bien calu, ahora son del nivel Campeon -

- ¿Como? - dijo Etemon mientras veia la batalla de los dos digimon contra sus digimon - no me dais ningun miedo.... ¡¡¡¡¡ATACAD!!!!! -

- Chicos no os permitais que os hagan daño - dijo Ino sorprendida por ver a sus digimon.

- Bien.... Coredramon ve tu con Yasyamon y yo voy con Sethmon -

- De acuerdo - dijo el dragon desapareciendo ante los ojos del digimon - estate atento........ **BLUE FLARE BREATH - **el ataque hizo que el digimon desapareciera y absorvio sus datos - bien falta uno y ese es para Reppamon - decia Coredramon.

- Uyyyy Sethmon esquiva y despues golpea - decia Etemon.

- Bien ahi va mi ataque....... **JUUGA RANGEKI - **sus garras le dieron, desaparecio y fue absorvido.

- Ahhhhh esto no va quedar asi - dijo Etemon corriendo como un loco.

- Bien hurra lo hemos conseguido - dijeron todas mientras veian que los dos digimon y Ino se acercaban.

- Bueno ¿que os ha parecido? - pregunto Ino.

- No esta mal..... aunque tienes que aprender un poquito mas Ino-cerda - dijo Sakura enojando a Ino.

- Tu te callas frentuda -

Los digimon se reian de eso; mentras seguian caminando.

**En Otra Parte Del Mundo Digital**

**- **Has fallado Etemon - dijo Lucemon muy cabreado.

- Lo siento mi señor, dejeme dos digimon y acabare con esas humanas - dijo pero de repente sintio una bala en el pecho y fue absorvido por Beelzemon.

- No tenias que hacerlo Beelzemon - dijo el brujo Barbamon.

- Me estaba aburriendo con ese payaso -

- Bueno..... al menos sabemos que esos digimon protegen a toda costa a esas humanas - dijo eso mientras aparecieron otros dos digimon de tipo Armor - HooneyBeemon, Depthmon id a derrotar a esas humanas -

- Si, mi señor - dijeron los dos digimon.

**Con Las Chicas**

**- **Oye Calumon ¿no pueden volver a su forma normal? - pregunto Ino.

- Pues no calu -

- Que lastima..... pero asi no tendria que caminar - dijo Ino mientras se montaba encima de Reppamon - parezco una reina -

- Eres una chulita ¿lo sabias? - dijo Temari un poco celosa, pero oyo un ruido y aparecieron otros dos digimon de tipo Armor - ¿otros mas? dios mio, yo me encargo de esos digimon - dijo Temari poniendose delante de los digimon con Liollmon y con Bakemon.

- Derrotar a las humanas, esso es lo que quieren nuestros señores - dijo HooneyBeemon.

- Vamos - dijo Depthmon mientras atacaba a Bakemon, pero no pudo ni atacarlo - es un fantasma no puedo golpearlo -

- Que suerte he tenido en tener a un digimon fantasma - dijo Temari muy contenta, pero vio que ese digimon consiguio golpear a Bakemon - ¡¡¡¡OYE ¿QUEN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA GOLPEARLO????!!!!! - grito Temari muy furiosa, y despues miro a Liollmon que fue derrotado por el digimon y le salia Digi-Codigo - no Liollmon, levantate por favor -

- Vamos calu, levantaos ¿quereis que hagan daño a Temari? - esa ultima frase no le gustaron a los dos digimon que se levantaron y fijaron sus miradas a los dos digimon y Calumon dijo - calululuuuuuuu -

- Otra vez la luz - dijo Hinata que estaba siendo protegida por sus digimon.

- **Liollomon Digievoluiona En...... Liamon -**

**- Bakemon Digievoluciona En...... Phantomon - **

**- **Oh oh han digievolucionado - dijo Depthmon.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - pregunto a su compañero.

- Derrotarlos - dijo Depthmon que empezaba a atacar a Phantomon pero este le dio con su hoz.

- **SHADOW SCYTHE - **al decir eso absorvio los datos de Depthmon - vamos Liamon tu puedes contra ese digimon - dijo Phantomon animando a su compañero.

- Grrr toma esta...... **TORMENTA DE LOS REYES - **el ataque le dio de lleno a HoneyBeemon y fue absorvido por Liamon - ja para que te enteres que conmigo no se juega - dijo mientras se reunia con Temari - ¿estas bien? -

- Si, pero...... ¡¡¡¡¡CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!!!! -

- Lo sentimos mucho, no volvera a ocurrir - dijo Phantomon haciendo que se tranquilize su compañera.

**En Otra Parte Del Mundo Digital**

**- **Mhmmm esas humanas dan problemas - dijo Leviamon mientras absorvia a un digimon que estaba mal herido.

- Cierto..... pero no son tan fuertes - decia Myotismon, que se fijaba en Tenten - y esta chica es extraña -

- Muy bien no tengo otra opcion que enviar a otros digimon - dijo Lucemon mientras enviaba otros digimon.

**Con Las Chicas**

- Guilmon tiene hambre -

- Toma..... pero lo demas son para Agumon y Gabumon vale - dijo Sakura mientras le daba una bolsa de bollos y a Guilmon le gusto.

- Mhmmm esta rico -

- Me alegro que te gustase -

El grupo seguia su camino, mientras que Hinata pensaba en lo ocurrido con Naruto y Sakura y no podia olvidarlo pero tenia que hacerlo o si no, lo recordaria para siempre; sus digimon la miraban fijamente se estaban preocupando demasiado por Hinata, y parece ser que sienten algo por Hinata y no saben que es, de repente aparecieron tres digimon que tambien son del tipo Armor.

- Jajajaja habeis caido en nuestra trampa - decia Sagittarimon mientras apuntaba a Sakura con sus flechas, pero aparecio Guilmon y fue corriendo hasta el digimon y le mordio el brazo - aghh sueltame maldito -

- Ahora Gabumon - dijo Agumon pero fue golpeado por Gargoylemon y Gabumon por Kangarumon - maldita sea vamos -

- Si, Guilmon tu ocupate de ese -

- De acuerdo - dijo Guilmon que no soltaba el brazo de Sagittarimon.

- Muy bien Guilmon, sigue asi - dijo Sakura animando el espectaculo.

- Uyyyy mi cabeza - dijo Calumon que le dolia mucho su cabeza y el simbolo estaba parpadeando.

- **CONGELACION WING - **el ataque hizo que Agumon se congelara por completo.

- Agumon ya voy...... aghhh - Gabumon fue golpeado por Kangarumon, y despues el digimon se dirijio en donde esta Sakura - ehhh Sakura cuidado -

- Uyyy calululuuuuuu -

- **Gabumon Digievoluciona En..... Garurumon - **Gabumon se habia transformado en un zorro - ni te atrevas....... **HOWLING BLASTER - **el ataque le dio de lleno a Kangarumon y fue absorvido.

- **Agumon Digievoluciona En...... Greymon - **Agumon se habia transformado en un dinosaurio gigante - toma esta....... **LLAMA NOVA BLAST - **Gargoylemon recibio el ataque de Greymon y despues fue absorvido.

- Vamos Guilmon tu puedes - dijo Sakura mirando como Guilmon digievolucionaba en un dinosaurio grande.

- **Guilmon Digievoluciona En...... Growlmon - **Sagittarimon se habia sorprendido por el tamaño que tiene ahora el digimon - grrrrrrrr nadie va hacer daño a Sakura; por mi cadaver......... **BLASTER PYRO - **y el digimon desaparecio siendo absorvido por Growlmon.

- Uyyy calu creo que tengo que tomarme una aspirina para esto - decia Calumon que ya estaba agotado.

**En Otra Parte Del Mundo Digital**

**- **¿Otro fallo? - dijo Lucemon mirando la escena.

- No te pongas asi, esas humanas son muy fuertes y esos digimon cada vez digievolucionan - decia MaloMyotismon bebiendo sangre.

- Pero hay que hacer algo inmediatemente - dijo Barbamon que se ponia carne de gallina.

- Pues bien, enviare otros digimon y esta vez los derrotare jajajajaja -

* * *

Los digimon de Hinata estan muy preocupados; pero nunca van a dejar que esos digimon toquen a lo que mas quieren del mundo.

Que siga la aventura.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los digimon habian conseguido el nivel Campeon, aunque faltan los de Tenten y los de Hinata, pero Calumon les dijo de que no se preocuparan por eso que todavia falta mucho; los dos Veemons se peleaban por ver sus digievoluciones y es que tan muy nerviosos al igual que los otros tres que estaban concentrados en Hinata.

- Jajajaja ahi estais - de repente aparecio de nuevo Allomon pero estaba acompañado por un digimon.

- ¿Pero tu no eres el digimon que te hemos derrotado? - dijo Coredramon muy sorprendido.

- Al que habeis derrotado era mi hermano gemelo, y esta vez no os voy a perdonar - dijo Allomon muy furiosos, y vio que los Veemons fueron a atacarlos.

- Vamos a acabar con ellos Veemon -

- Si Veemon - el Veemon de la cinta amarilla peleaba contra Allomon, mientras que el otro Veemon luchaba contra Rinkmon - guau eres muy bueno.... pero no podras ganarme - dijo Veemon mientras le atacaba con todas sus fuerzas pero Rinkmon los esquivaba rapidamente.

- Tenten tienes que ayudarlos esos digimon parecen muy fuertes - le aviso Reppamon recordando la batalla contra Allomon.

- Tiene razon lo que dice Reppamon; esos digimon son bastantes astutos - dijo Ino, mirando la rapidez del digimon.

- Chicos aguantad, ya voy - decia Tenten, pero al llegar alli Rinkmon estaba delante de ella e iba atacarla; pero por su mala suerte Veemon le golpeo advirtiendole.

- Ni.... toques..... ¡¡¡¡¡¡A TENTENNNNN!!!! -

- Caluluuuuuuu -

- **Veemon Digievoluciona En....... Veedramon - **Rinkmon no pudo ver la paliza que le dio Veedramon - ja te creias que me he rendido, pues no...... **V-NOVA BLAST - **Rinkmon recibio el ataque de Veedramon y fue absorvido - eyy Veemon, mira que cuerpazo -

- Anda ya, y parece ser que yo tambien estoy digievolucionando - de repente su cuerpo se habia transformado - **Veemon Digievoluciona En...... Flamedramon - **

- Dios mio, los dos Veemos se han transformado en otra cosas - dijo Temari viendo a los dos Veemons transformados een unas criaturas diferentes.

- Ja toma mi ataque...... **EL LANZAMIENTO DE COHETES - **Allomon desaparecio ante el ataque y tambien fue absorvido - ja y mira esto tio, tengo musculos - eso le entristecio a Veedramon.

- Porque no he digievolucionado en eso -

- Bueno ahora si que puedo diferenciaros - dijo Tenten muy aliviada.

**En Otra Parte Del Mundo Digital**

**- **Jajajaja esto sera interesante - dijo Apocalymon - y esas chicas estan enseñando algo a esos digimon..... mhmmm me pregunto como seran en el nivel Mega -

- Eso no importa - dijo Mephistomon mientras mandaba a otras criaturas a luchar - esas humanas no llegaran al castillo de los Tres Angeles y mucho menos en nuestro castillo -

**Con Las Chicas**

Ya era de noche, y los digimon se habian quedado dormidos y las chicas tambien; pero Hinata no podia ni dormir, ni mucho menos descansar pero no podia ni dejar de mirar en Sakura al mirarla recuerda aquel beso que dio con Naruto; pero e repente sintio a tres digimon a su lado, que la estaban mirando fijamente.

- ¿No podeis dormir? - pregunto Hinata.

- No, es que estamos muy preocupados por ti - dijo Dorumon que no paraba de mirarla en sus ojos plateados - y queremos saber que te pasa -

- Desde que salimos del arbol, tu cara estaba siempre triste - dijo Solarmon.

- Si, y nosotros podemos sentirlo...... gracias al Digivice podemos ver tus sentimientos y podemos ver que estas triste - dijo Hawkmon intentando averiguar algo.

- No es nada, yo........ quiero olvidar algo que me trae malo recuerdos, pero....... -

- Pero no puedes olvidarlo ¿verdad? - dijo Dorumon terminando la frase.

- Si......... pero no quiero que os afecte a vosotros ahora, yo quiero que seais felices -

- Siempre estamos felices, pero al mirarte....... - no termino Solarmon porque habian aparecido tres digimon de nivel Armor - ¿otros digimon enviados por los demonios? -

- Pues si amiguito y esta vez, seremos nosotros quien os derrotemos - decia Halsemon mientras atacaba a Hawkmon.

- Si, y nuestros señores nos van recompensar - dijo Shurimon mientras lanzaba su shuriken contra Solarmon.

- Y cuando hayamos derrotado a vosotros....... mataremos a las humanas - decia Flybeemon atacando a Dorumon.

- De eso ni hablar...... aghhh -

- Ahhhh Dorumon - dijo Hinata mientras veia como Dorumon caia del suelo por el aguijon que le dio Flybeemon.

- Nosotros ganaremos - dijo Halsemon mientras se acercaba a Hinata - y no vais a ver a esta humana -

- ¡¡¡¡¡ALEJAOS DE ELLA, AHORA MISMO!!!!! - dijeron los tres a la vez mientras que sus cuerpos se transformaban.

- **Hawkmon Digievoluciona En....... Aquilamon -**

**- Solarmon Digievoluciona En........ Clockmon -**

**- Dorumon Digievoluciona En........ Dorugamon -**

- ¿Como es posible? - dijo Halsemon viendo la rapidez de Aquilamon.

- Hemos digievolucionado porque Hinata es algo importante para nosotros....... **ANILLOS BLAST - **el ataque le dio de lleno a Halsemon que fue absorvido.

- Si, y no dejaremos que unos digimon como vosotros hagan daño a Hinata......... **CHRONO BREAKER - **Shurimon fue absorvido por Clockmon.

- Y nos hemos prometido que nadie la hara daño, por nuestro cadaver........ **POWER METAL - **el ultimo digimon ha recibido el ataque de Dorugamon que al final fue absorvido - no te han hecho daño ¿verdad? -

- No estoy bien...... pero ¿es verdad lo que dijisteis? ¿que me protegeriais para siempre? -

- Si, en verdad no queremos que esos digimon te hagan daño - dijo Aquilamon.

- Chicos....... gracias - dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a sus digimon y ellos la correspodieron.

**En Otra Parte Del Mundo Digital**

- ¿Como? ¿que esos digimon son los Caballeros Reales? - dijo Lucemon muy asustado.

- Si, mi señor Lucemon y parece ser que tienen mucho cariño con esas humanas - dijo Barbamon señalando a Dorugamon - fijes en la placa que lleva, ¿no le resulta familiar? -

- Si, solamente lo contiene...... dios mio tienes razon Barbamon envia a unos digimon inmediatemente -

- Si, señor -


	8. Chapter 8

Ya era mediodia, y el grupo estaba desayunando y Growlmon es el que comia la mitad del desayuno y siempre Sakura le regañaba por comer tanto, y a los digimon les hace mucha gracia; Hinata ya no tenia esa cara de preocupacion que siempre tenia y sus digimon estaban muy contentos por eso. Calumon cada vez le duele la cabeza por liberar el poder de la digievolucion ¿o sera otra cosa?; al terminar siguieron su camino en busca de mas aventuras y que los digimon lleguen al nivel Mega; hasta que al final llegaron otra vez al desierto y a lo lejos se veia una esfinge y una piramide, y se preguntaban que hacian alli; pero al llegar alli vieron doce digimons de nivel Armor que seguramente estaran esperando su llegada y Sakura tuvo un plan y se las conto a las chicas.

- ¿Por que Hinata y tu teneis que entrar? - pregunto Ino que no le gustaba la idea.

- Porque si..... bueno ¿lo habeis entendido? -

- Si - dijeron todas que estaban preparadas para el asalto; Hinata, Sakura y los digimon vieron que seis digimon estaban despistados y eran su oportunidad en entrar en la piramide, y era bastante grande.

- Esto es grande - decia Garurumon mientras seguia caminando.

- Si, vamos a ver si esto tiene alguna informacion - decia Sakura y a Hinata se le vino algo en la cabeza.

- Oye Sakura -

- Dime Hinata -

- ¿Naruto y tu ya sois.......? -

- ¿Novios? pues si - termino Sakura, y a Hinata le partio el corazon y sus tres digimon lo presintieron, y supieron cual era la tristeza de su compañera - ¿por que lo preguntas? -

- Por nada -

- Eyyyy ¿adonde creeis que vais? - se oyo una voz y todos los presentes miraron atras y se encontraron con tres digimon medio raros - yo soy Orcamon, estos son Moosemon y Harpymon, y parece ser que nuestros compañeros no se fijaron que habian entrando unas ratas - a eso no le gusto a Growlmon y mucho menos a Greymon.

- ¿A quien le llamas rata? - preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras atacaban y Garurumon hizo lo mismo.

- Jajajaja no puedes cogerme - decia Hapyrmon a Growlmon que este no lo coge - **VIENTO BUSCADOR - **

- Cuidado Growlmon - era demasiado tarde el ataque le dio de lleno a Growlmon dejandole marcas.

- Estos digimon son muy fuertes - comento Greymon.

- Mas fuertes con los que hemos luchado - comento tambien Garurumon mientras vei a Growlmon levantandose.

- Bahh esos ataques no me afectan aunque me dolio un poco; pero soy resistente - decia Growlmon que recibio otro ataque de Harpymon.

- Uyyyy calu de nuevo no -

- Chicos cuidado _"maldicion si pudieran digievolucionar ya no habria problema pero......" _Greymon esquiva el ataque de Orcamon y tu tambien Garurumon -

- Tu te callas....... **HANGING TWISTER - **Moosemon hizo que el ataque golpeara a Sakura haciendola daño y Dorugamon grito.

- ¡¡¡¡¡CHICOS HAN HERIDO A SAKURA!!!! - decia mientras que los tres digimon vieron horrorizados la escena, sintieron una furia en su interior que explotaron y ssu cuerpo brillaba con mas intensidad, haciendo que Sakura recuperase y que Calumon soltase el poder de la digievolucion.

- Calululuuuuuuu -

- **Greymon SuperDigievoluciona En......... MetalGreymon -**

**- Garurumon SuperDigievoluciona En....... WereGarurumon -**

**- Growlmon SuperDigievoluciona En......... WarGrowlmon -**

- Uahhh esos han digievolucionado al nivel Ultimo - dijo Orcamon mientras que vio que MetalGreymon preparaba su ataque.

- **GIGA BLASTER - **el ataque hizo que Orcamon explotara en mil pedazos y asi absorviendo facilmente los datos de Orcamon.

- Ahora es mi turno....... **WOLF CLAW - **su ataque hizo que Moosemon se hiciera en pedazos y fue absorvido.

- Nunca me cogeras - decia Harpymon mientras veia horrorizado que WarGrowlmon estaba volando - no es posible -

- Grrrrrr toma esta....... **BLASTER ATOMICA - **Harpymon desaparecio por el ataque y fue absorvido por WarGrowlmon - cada vez no estamos haciendo mas fuertes - comento WarGrowlmon mientras veia que Sakura se encontraba bien.

- Bien sigamos - dijo Sakura que los demas la siguieron.

Mientras tanto, Tenten vigilaba a los dos digimon que habian alli por si entraban en la piramide; Flamedramon y Veedramon estan muy atentos si iban a entrar en la piramide de repente uno de ellos entra en la piramide y por suerte de Flamedramon pudo detenerlo.

- Bien hecho Flamedramon - le decia Tenten mientras veia el combate que estaba iniciando los dos digimon y Veedramon fue a ayudar a su compañero, y por su mala suerte le toco el que volaba.

- Maldita sea, oye Flamedramon ¿podemos cambiar? -

- Ja de eso ni hablar - decia Flamedramon mientras le daba una patada a Touncamon.

- Mecachis - dijo Veedramon, que Peacockmon empezo a volar y le daba pequeños cortes en su cuerpo.

- Venga chicos tenemos que conseguirlo _"ojala que Veedramon volase, y ojala que Flamedramon sea mas rapido que ese digimon....... por favor Digivice te lo suplico hazlo mas fuertes" _pensaba Tenten mientras sujetaba con fuerza el Digivice y de repente salio una luz que envolvio a Veedramon y Flamedramon y dijeron los dos.

- **Veedramon SuperDigievoluciona En...... AeroVeedramon -**

**- Flamedramon SuperDigievoluciona En...... Raidramon -**

- Increible por decir unas palabras al Digivice han digievolucionado - dijo Tenten muy asombrada.

- Ja toma esta, que ya se volar........ **V-WING BLADE - **Peacockmon no evito el ataque, y fue absorvido rapidamente.

- A los pajaros no le gustan lo caliente ¿verdad?........ **THUNDER BLAST - **entonces aparecio un rayo en su cabeza e hizo que el ataque le diera de lleno a Touncamon y lo absorvio - esto es increible, yo soy de tierra y tu un volador -

- Bueno te he superado -

- Vamos chicos tenemos que reunirnos con las demas - decia Tenten mientras se montaba en Raidramon.

Mientras con Ino, el combate era bastante largo y sus digimon ya estaban agotados; mientras que con los otros digimon se mantenian de pie como si nada; pero no se rendirian facilmente.

- _"Esos bichhos si que son fuertes; Boarmon lleva ventaja por tener llamas en su cuerpo y Sepikmon es muy bueno con la magia...... uyy que hago si aal menos mis digimon pudieran digievolucionar..... pero que....." - _pensaba Ino mientras veia que su Digivice habia comenzado a brillar y sus dos digimon tambien.

- **Reppamon SuperDigievoluciona En..... Chirinmon -**

**- Coredramon SuperDigievoluciona En........ Wingdramon -**

- Guauuuu esto es genial - dijo Ino mientras veia que con un solo ataque pudieron derrotar a los dos digimon.

- Mi primer ataque....... **VIENTO CUTTER ESPADA -**

**- **Y ahora mi segundo ataque...... **BLAZE SONIC BREATH - **los ataques fueron directos hacia los dos digimon y despues fueron absorvidos por ellos.

- Vamos chicos a reunirnos - dijo Ino que corria a toda velocidad, pero sintio a Chirinmon pidiendole que se suba y ella sin mas remedio subio.

Mientras con Temari, Phantomon ya no podia mas y Liamon le quedaba fuerzas para luchar pero los digimon que les tocaron son incluso peores con los que lucharon, y Temari ya se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa pero de repente su Digivice habia comenzado a brillar al igual que sus digimon.

- **Liamon SuperDigievoluciona En..... LoaderLiomon -**

**- Phantomon SuperDigievoluciona En...... MetalPhantomon -**

**- **Esto es increible, han digievolucionado sin estar en peligro - dijo Temari, que los dos digimon fueron absorvidos por los dos - buen trabajo ahora tenemos que entrar en la piramide - decia Temari que se montaba encima de LoaderLiomon.

Dentro de la piramide, las chicas y los digimon encontraron el nucleo de la piramide y ahi habia mucha informacion; a Hinata no le gustaba esto porque seguramente ue sera una trampa, y vio que sus digimon pensarian en lo mismo. Sakura lea todo tipo de informacion y menos mal que tenia a MetalGreymon como un tipo de ordenador, pero oyeron un explosivo muy cerca de ellos y vieron que entraron tres digimon ya cabreados.

- Parece ser que vosotros sois los ultimos ¿no es asi? - decia Sakura qque pensaba que las chicas habian acabado con los otros.

- Pues si mi nombre es Digmon, estos son Submarimon y Sheepmon; y por orden de nuestros señores demonios, tenemos que destruiros -

- Hinata ocupate tu de esos -

- De acuerdo..... ¡¡¡ADELANTE CHICOS!!!!! - grito Hinata mientras que los tres digimon luchaban - Dorugamon a la izquierda, Clockmon ve al frente, Aquilamon gira a la derecha y golpealo - los digimon obedecian las ordenes de Hinata pero les costaban mantener el ritmon de los digimon.

- Uyyyy calu -

- Sakura algo le pasa a Calumon - dijo WarGreymon y Sakura lo escucho y cogio a Calumon.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto WereGarurumon mientras veia que el simbolo que tiene Calumon brillaba mas.

- Calululuuuuuuu - el Digivice de Hinata estaba brillando al igual que sus digimon y empezaron a transformarse.

- **Aquilamon SuperDigievolcuiona En....... Silphymon - **una bestia humanoide se dirigio a Digmon - toma mi ataque insecto...... **FUERZA ESTATICA - **una gran bola golpeo a Digmon y por su suerte lo absorvio.

- **Clockmon SuperDigievoluciona En........ Knightmon - **un caballero fue directo a golpear a Sheepmon - nunca derrotaras a un caballero...... **BERSECK ESPADA - **Sheepmon fue absorvido por Knightmon y faltaba el ultimo digimon que miro horrorizado a un dragon enorme.

- **Dorugamon SuperDigievoluciona En......... DoruGreymon - **el gran dragon rojo fue directo hacia el ultimo digimon - ahi va....... **METAL METEOR - **el ataque elimino por completo a Submarimon.

- Bien hecho chicos - dijo Hinata mientras veia que llegaban las otras con sus digimon recian digievolucionados.

**En Otra Parte Del Mundo Digital**

- Esa chica es interesante - dijo Lucemon mientras la tocaba en la esfera - pero esos digimon son un problema..... Barbamon quiero que envies a unos digimon catastroficos -

- Si Lucemon -

* * *

Esta historia me cansa, pero tengo que terminarla para despues terminar con las otras.

Que siga la aventura.


	9. Chapter 9

Las chicas estaban esperando a que Sakura terminase y al fin termino; al salir vieron a dos digimon esperandolas y no tenian una cara bonita para las chicas y de pronto los dos digimon de Sakura se pusieron delante.

- MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon ¿que estais haciendo? -

- WarGrowlmon, cuida de Sakura - dijo MetalGreymon sin responder a la pregunta de Sakura.

- Esta bien - respondio secamente WarGrowlmon.

- Jajajajajajaja ¿vais a enfretaros ante nosotros? - pregunto Seahomon muy intrigado por el dinosaurio - Chameleonmon ocupate del zorro mientras yo me encargo del gigante -

- Esta bien - dijo Chameleonmon mientras lanzaba su ataque - **EYES WIDE - **WereGarurumon no se podia mover estaba inmovilizado - jajajaja ahora no podras ni moverte -

- **GARURU KICK - **el ataque de WereGarurumon hizo que retrosediera Chameleonmon y asi pudo liberase del ataque.

- Jajajaja ¿que te pasa grandullon no pudes darme? jajajaja - se reia Seahomon de MetalGreymon pero ya no aguantaba mas.

- **GUERRA LLAMA** - una gran bola hecha de llama fue directo hacia el digimon pero este lo esquivo facilmente.

- Tienes que mejorar tu punteria - dijo mientras lanzaba su ataque - **DRAGON RUIDO - **de repente un gran dragon hirio a MetalGreymon y despues a WereGarurumon - jajajaja nadieno puede con mis ataques - despues dirijio su mirada a Sakura y a WarGrowlmon - mhmm para vosotros lo mas importante es esa muchacha ¿verdad? -

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - pregunto WereGarurumon muy molesto de eso.

- Si me importa, porque..... ¿que pasaria si uno de los demonios tocase a esa chica? - los dos digimon pusieron los ojos como platos por eso y sintieron una gran fueria en su interior - tan fragil, tan delicada y tan buena....... los demonios les gustan eso..... y vosotros no podeis hacer nada porque estareis muertos jajajajajajajajajajajaja -

- No te burles de ellos - haablo al fin Sakura sorprendiendo a Seahomon incluyendo a Chameleonmon - ellos seguramente que se prometieron a si mismos que me protegerian para siempre y ellos lo van a cumplir...... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Y YO QUIERO QUE ELLOS CUMPLAN ESE DESEO!!!!! - de repente el Digivice hizo que apareciese dos luces que iban directos hacia MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon y Calumon libero de nuevo el poder de la digievolucion.

- Calululuuuuuu -

- **MetalGreymon UltraDigievoluciona En...... WarGreymon -**

**- WereGarurumon UltraDigievoluciona En....... MetalGarurumon - **

- ¿Que como? imposible...... - dijo Seahomon viendo a los dos digimon digievolucionados y ademas estaban muy furiosos - han conseguido el nivel Mega -

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEE??!!!!! - gritaron todos y Ino se habia desmayado por oir esa noticia.

- WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon.......... ¡¡¡¡¡¡DERROTAD A ESOS DIGIMON DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!!!! - grito Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, y ellos fueron a toda velocidad, el coraje y la amistad, es lo que necesitan esos digimon para ganar esta batalla.

- Nunca nos vencereis - dijo Seahomon que no vio a MetalGarurumon detras de ellos.

- Esos demonios nunca tocaran a Sakura - de repente cargo unos misiles - **ICE WOLF BITE - **los misiles congelaron a los dos digimon y era una gran oportunidad para WarGreymon - ¡¡¡¡¡AHORA WARGREYMON!!!!! - grito MetalGarurumon dandole la señal a WarGreymon.

- Este es mi ataque mas poderoso - de repente hizo una gran bola en sus manos y dijo - **TERRA FORCE - **el ataque impacto en el suelo levantando a los dos digimon, pero Chameleonmon miro su objetivo y dijo.

- Tu vendras conmigo a un mundo que tu solamente conoces - de repente en el cielo salio una dimension diefrente - **LENGUA DE AMARRE - **su lengua se alargo y capturo a Hinata y se la llevo a ese mundo del que hablo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HINATAAAAAA!!!!!!! - gritaron los tres digimon y las chicas horrorizadas.

**En Otro Mundo**

Hinata estaba en un sitio en que ella conocia perfectamente, era su mundo pero la gente estaba cambiada y vio a Naruto cuando solo tenia siete años, y seguramente que ella tendria la misma edad; y vio otra vez esa imagen en que Naruto y Sakura se besaban en su mundo y que se dijo a si misma que no amaria a nadie mas y entonces oyo una voz.

- ¿Eso es lo que te duele siempre? - entonces aparecio un hombre de seis alas de angel y de demonio, peo a su lado aprecieron otros dos.

- ¿Quienes sois vosotros? -

- Somos uno de los demonios - explico el demonio con pinta de oveja - yo soy Mephistomon, estos son Lucemon y Beelzemon solo queremos ayudarte -

- ¿Ayudarme? - repitio lo mismo Hinata asustandose.

- Si, ayudarte ese peso que tienes en tu mente - dijo Beelzemon mientras miraba sus ojos perlados, y despues su cuerpo.

- No vosotros sois unos demonios; no tendria que..... -

- ¿Creernos? - termino Lucemon asustando a Hinata - vamos solo queremos que te olvides de eso....... solo danos tus recuerdos y olvidaras a ese chico que antes amaba - dijo Lucemon mientras hacia aparecer un digimon con forma de extraterrestre - di que quieres olvidar ese recuerdo -

- E-esta bien....... q-quiero olvidar e-ese recuerdo - dijo Hinata mientras que Vademon le quitaba ese recuerdo, pero lo que hizo era olvidarse de todo.

- Muy bien Vademon, tu te encargaras de la chica -

- Si, mi señor -

* * *

Hinata perdio todo tipo de recuerdos, y los chicos recibiran un mensaje de Labramon de parte de Ophanimon, ¿conseguiran rescatar a Hinata?

Bueno que siga la aventura.


	10. Chapter 10

Las chicas estaban adoloridas por perder a Hinata, pero la encontrarian igual que los digimon; pero de repente vieron a lo lejos a Labramon que llevaba un mensaje de Ophanimon, lo leyeron y parece ser que sabe donde esta Hinata. El grupo inicio la busqueda y no pararian hasta encontrar a Hinata, y llegaron al lugar en donde les dijo Ophanimon era una gran cueva subterranea; pero al llegar al final vieron cinco caminos y Calumon hablo.

- Sera mejor separarnos - dijo mientras que todos se separaban.

Tenten no queria que Hinata saliera herida, que ademas es la prima de su querido Neji; miro para atras y estaban ellos aun, seguramente estan muy nerviosos por encontrar nuevos enemigos y ella tambien, y de repente vieron a dos digimon que tenian protegida una puerta inmensa y uno de ellos hablo.

- Alto no entrareis esta puerta - hablo Baromon que al lado esta Elephantmon, protegiendo la puerta.

- Sabeis donde esta Hinata ¿verdad? - dijo AeroVeedramon casi furioso al igual que Raidramon.

- Si lo sabemos pero, no os dejaremos que os acerqueis a ella -

- Hinata es mi amiga....... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Y LAS AMIGAS HAY QUE RECUPERARLAS!!!!! - grito Tenten como una furia mientras que sus digimon combatian hasta el final - vamos teneis que derrotar a esos digimon - dijo Tenten mientras intentaba abrirr la puerta pero era muy pesada y era imposible abrirla - _"ojala que Hinata no le pase nada, si le pasa algo, no me lo perdonare sniff Hinata....... y ellos no pueden contra ellos, por favor Digivice te lo suplico hazlos mas fuertes que antes, quiero que los digievoluciones al nivel Mega, solo para salvar a Hinata" - _pensaba Tenten mientras le caia una lagrima justo en el Digivice que comenzo a brillar y aparecieron dos luces de color dorado y uno de color azul fojo y se dirigieron a los cuerpos de los dos digimon.

- **Raidramon UltraDigievolucina En....... Magnamon "El Caballero Dorado de los Milagros" -**

**- AeroVeedramon UltraDigievoluciona En....... UlforceVeedramon "El Caballero Santo Que Lleva El Poder del Futuro" -**

De repente ante los ojos de todos los presentes, habian dos digimon extraordinarios y Tenten casi se desmaya al ver sus cuerpos, y los dos digimon se habian asustado por ver eso.

- Dios mio, son los Caballeros Reales , larguemonos - dijo Baromon mientras que Magnamon lanzaba su ataque.

- **MAGNA BLAST - **unos misiles fueron directos hacia Baromon que le destruyo y UlfoceVeedramon hizo su ataque para el otro digimon.

- **EL RAYO DE LA VICTORIA - **el ataque le dio de lleno - bueno ahora si...... eyyy mira que cuerpazo - dijo UlforceVeedramon mirando su cuerpo perfecto - y parece que tu tambien tienes unos musculos - dijo UlforceVeedramon que dejo sonrojado a Magnamon, al salir de alli vieron a Sakura con sus digimon y los digimon de Hinata.

- Tenten...... ¿esos son tus digimon? - pregunto Sakura casi dandole un infarto - que cuerpazo -

- Pues si, son Magnamon y UlforceVeedramon - dijo Tenten que llego a los oidos del pequeño Calumon - ¿pasa algo Calumon? -

- Haber dejame mirar........ uyy calu son los Caballeros Reales calu -

- ¿Los Caballeros Reales? - pregunatron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Si son unos digimon que protegen el Mundo Digital calu -

- Entiendo..... me pregunto como estaran Temari y la Ino-cerda -

Junto con Temari, sus digimon lo pasaban muy mal luchando contra Pipismon y Stegomon; pero Temari nunca se rendiria seindo la mayor de las chicas.

- _"Porras esos digimon son muy fuertes, si podria hacer que mis digimon digievolucionasen, rescataria a Hinata a toda costa........ por favor Digivice, dale tu poder a LoaderLiomon y a MetalPhantomon, por lo que mas quiera del mundo para asi salvar a Hinata" - _el Digivice comenzo a brilar mientras rodeaba a LoaderLiomon con una luz de color marron y MetalPhantomon con una luz purpura.

- **MetalPhantomon UltraDigievoluciona En...... Craniummon "El Oscuro Caballero Que Destruye Todo con su Lanza y No Ha Sido Derrotado" -**

**- LoaderLiomon UltraDigievoluciona En....... Duftmon "El Habil Caballero de la Espada" -**

- Craniummon y Duftmon....... estos es una pasada - dijo Temari mientras veia que los otros dos digimon corrian - ¿que les pasa? bueno no importa...... ¡¡¡¡ATACADLOS!!!!! -

- Vais a ver mi espada........ **ERNST WEHR - **el ataque choco contra Pipismon y fue absorvido.

- No huyas....... **CLAIOMH SOLAIS - **Craniummon creo un tornado y Stegomon fue tragado por el tornado y facilmente fue absorvido.

- Jajajajaja no pueden con la furia de Temari; ni tampoco la furia de Duftmon y Craniummon - decia Temari mientras salian de la puerta y se encontraron con las chicas, pero aun no habia llegado Ino - Tenten....... ¿esos son tus digimon? -

- Pues si, son Magnamon y UlforceVeedramon....... ¿y creo que esos son los tuyos? -

- Pues si, son....... -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡DUFTMON Y CRANIUMMON OTROS CABALLLEROS REALES!!!!!! - grito impresionado Calumon, y Temari se quedo sin palabras al escuchar eso.

- Calumon..... ¿cuantos son en total? - pregunto Sakura que tambien se quedo impresionada.

- Son trece, pero solo sean conocido once calu -

- Jajajajajaja esto es impresionanate ¿no Maganamon? - hablo UlforceVeedramon mientras se ponia al lado de los otros dos digimon.

- Sisisisisi - decia Magnamon, mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en los digimon de Hinata - chicos ¿os encontrais bien? -

- Es que...... sentimon a Hinata, pero es como si no tuviera sentimientos - decia DoruGreymon asustando a las chicas - pero hay que esperar a Ino para seguir adelante -

Mientras con Ino, sus digimon estaban inconscientes y no podian mantenerse de pie; pero sus cuerpos transmitian una luz de color rojo fuerte y verde flojo, y Ino rezaba para que sus digimon ganen esta batalla, mientras rezaba su Digivice brillaba con fulgor y sus digimon habian comenzado a digievolucionar.

- **Wingdramon UltraDigievoluciona En...... Examon "El Caballero Santo Emperador de los Dragones" -**

**- Chirinmon UltraDigievoluciona En....... Sleipmon "El Caballero Santo que Posee el Poder del Norte" -**

- ¿Un caballo de seis patas y un dragon gigante?........ los acepto - decia Ino.

- Tomad esta...... **PUERTA DE AVALON - **el ataque le dio a Ponchomon que fue destruido y absorvido al mismo tiempo.

- Ahora mi ataque especial....... **INFERNO FROST - **lanzo una flecha en su ballesta y congelo a Mothmon y lo absorvio - esto es increible ya tenemos el nivel Mega -

- Eso significa que podemos derrotar a esos demonios de una vez - decai Examon que seguia caminando al lado de Ino y de Sleipmon.

- Si, pero antes tenemos que rescatar a Hinata - decia Ino mientras salieron del lugar y vieron cuatro digimon y Calumon grito.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡EXAMON Y SLEIPMON, SON LOS OTROS CABALLEROS REALES!!!!!! -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡INO-CERDA ¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE TUS DIGIMONs SE HAYAN CONVERTIDO EN UNOS CABALLEROS?!!!!! - grito frustada Sakura.

- Pues no tengo ni idea frentuda, pero creo que los tuyos no lo van a conseguir - decia Ino, mientras veia que los tres digimon de Hinata iban por su camino.

Vademon lo veia todo en una esfera y decidio llevarlos a donde esta Hinata, y asi lo hizo; el grupo seguia el camino cuando de repente cayeron en un gran agujero. Al abrir los ojos se encontraron en un lugar oscuro, y no habia nada y estaban flotando, pero de repente vieron a lo lejos a Hinata, que estaba ahi de pie sin hacer nada.

- ¡¡¡¡¡HINATA. MENOS MAL QUE ESTAS BIEN!!!!! - grito Temari emocionada y las chicas y sus digimon tambien; pero los digimon de Hinata la miraron bien y parecia que no era ella y entonces hablo.

- ¿Q-quien eres tu? - esa pregunta les sorprendio a las chicas.

- Hinata, vamos soy yo Temari - dijo Temari, y Hinata negaba es como si no la recordara - H-Hinata me estas asustando - entonces oyeron una voz.

- Jajajajaja insolentes humanas..... ya ella no os recuerda - dijo Vademon que dejaba ser descubierto.

- ¿Que has hecho a Hinata? - pregunto Sakura muy asustada por ver a Hinata de esa forma.

- Ohhhh solo quitarle su recuerdo que tanto sufrio - de repente aparecio una pantalla que eran realmente el mal recuerdo de Hinata - y parece ser que tu has provocado su tristeza - y aparecio en la pantalla Sakura con Naruto que se estaban confesando sus sentimientos y se oyo una voz diciendo.

- _Naruto, crei que te gustaba pero no era asi, amabas a Sakura..... te odio Naruto, te odio Sakura...... me prometere a mi misma que no me enamorare de nadie mas - _esas palabras eran en verda de Hinata, a Sakura le partio el corazon en mil pedazos y estaba llorando.

- Jajajajajajajajaja - Vademon se partia de risa, pero de repente recibio un golpe de WarGreymon que parece ser que no le gusto que jugara con los sentimientos de Hinata y de Sakura - vaya quereis pelea eh..... pues la vais a tener adelante mis digimon de nivel Armor - y de repente salieron dos digimon de nivel Armor.

- MetalGarurumon, WarGrowlmon vamos a luchar hasta el final - decia WarGreymon mientras que los otros dos digimon se reunian con el - Sylphimon, Knightmon, DoruGreymon id a donde esta Hinata y haced recuperar su memoria -

- Esta bien..... vamos chicos - decia DoruGreymon mientras se reunian con Hinata al igual Calumon, que se hizo muy amigo de Hinata.

- ¡¡¡¡¡ATACAD MISERABLES!!!!! - decia Vademon, que los dos digimon peleaban a toda costa - jajajajaja no podeis con ese nivel tan patetico; y vosotros decis que los sentimientos sirven para hacerte mas fuerte, pero es pura mentira - eso dejo helado a los tres digimon, que recibieron unos ataques tremendos y no pudieron moverse y Sakura seguia llorando y se fue con ellos - los sentimientos solo te hacen debiles, y no puedes concentrarte en tus enemigos...... y este lugar sera vuestra tumba jajajajaja -

- WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, WarGrowlmon....... perdonadme si no os he ayudado es todo este momento, pero yo no quiero que os rindais sniff sois los mejores digimon que he tenido sniff....... siempre de pequeña queria tener unos amigos que sean monstruos sniff que comprendan mis sentimientos sniff y cuando este sola que me animen sniff...... pero por favor no os murais os lo suplico - lloraba Sakura suplicando a su dios que dejase morir a los tres digimon, pero WarGrowlmon oyo sus palabras y su cuerpo brillaba con un aura de color rojo fojo, que dejo impresionada a Sakura - WarGrowlmon ¿que te esta pasando? -

- Sakura..... siento una fuerza en mi interior - de repente el simbolo de Calumon brillo con todas sus fuerzas liberando el poder de la digievolucion.

- Calululuuuuuuu -

- **WarGrowlmon UltraDigievoluciona En....... Gallantmon "El Caballero Rojo que Nacio del Dragon Maligno" - **de repente ante los ojos de todos aparecio un galante protegiendo a Sakura y a los dos digimon malheridos y dijo - Vademon te voy a decir algo..... yo Gallantmon, cree en los sentimientos de los humanos y esos sentimientos te hacen mas fuerte aun, aunque no lo notes puedes sentir los sentimientos de los humanos..... y yo no voy a permitir que tu hagas daño a Sakura y a mis dos compañeros malheridos - dijo Galantmon mientras miraba que sus dos compañeros se levantaban.

- Tiene razon lo que dice Gallantmon, Vademon - hablo MetalGarurumon mientras que su cuerpo brillaba en un color azul fuerte marino al igual que WarGreymon.

- Nosotros podemos sentir los sentimientos de los humanos..... aunque nosotros seamon del nivel Mega, podemos fusionar nuestros cuerpos - decia WarGreymon y Calumon libero de nuevo el poder de la digievolucion.

- **WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon ADN Digievoluciona En....... Omnimon "El Valeroso Caballero del Equilibrio" - **Wargreymon y MMetalGarurumon se habian fusionado dando resultado a un caballero muy poderoso.

- Crei, que esa fusiones no existian - decia Vademon muy asustado por ver a esos digimon y se fijo que ya habian desturido a los dos digimon que habia mandado - i-imposible....... pero aun no podeis hacer con Hinata -

Mientras tanto, nuestros tres digimon intentaban hacer que Hinata recordase pero nada no funcionaba y cada vez sus sentimientos se desvanecian y le salian lagrimas a los tres digimon que Hinata miraba en esas lagrimas unos recuerdos que venian en su cabeza; y entonces vio uno que decia que jamas olvidaria a sus digimon y a sus amigas; de repente todas las lagrimas explotaron y dejando a una Hinata muy sorprendida y dijo.

- Sylphimon, Knightmon, DoruGreymon, Calumon......... ¿sois vosotros? - los digimon se alegraron de que Hinata recordara y oyeron una voz.

- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO, ¿QUE HABEIS HECHO MALDITOS DIGIMON? NUCA OS LO PERDONARE!!!!!! - gritaba muy furioso Vademon, pero vio sus miradas a los digimon que le miraban muy mal.

- Como te atreves hacer eso a nuestra compañera, maldito alien - dijo Sylphimon que su cuerpo aparecio un aura lila flojo.

- Eso es cierto, yo Knightmon nunca te lo perdonara - un aura rosa rodeaba a Knightmon.

- Nosotos nunca...... ¡¡¡¡¡TE LO PERDONAREMOS!!!!! - grito DoruGreymon mientras que un aura verde lo rodeaba y Calumon libero de nuevo el poder de la digievolucion.

- Uyyyy a ver si parais..... ¡¡¡¡¡CALULUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! -

- **DoruGreymon UltraDigievoluciona En...... Alphamon "El Prudente Y Solitario Guerrero del Principio" -**

**- Sylphimon UltraDigievoluciona En....... Dynamon "El Caballero Que Lleva al Wyvern Y Que Valora el Espiritu Samurai" -**

**- Knightmon UltraDigievoluciona En........ LordKnightmon "El Cruel Y Despiadado Señor de los Knightmons" - **aparecieron tres digimon protegiendo a Hinata a toda costa, y las chicas vieron al caballero rosa y se dijeron a si mismas que Hinata tenia una gran suerte y dijo - mhmmmm vas a repentir por haber hecho eso a la hermosa Hinata - las chicas se sorprendieron eso, y Hinata se habia puesto muy roja por ese comentario.

- Nosotros nunca te lo perdonaremos Vademon, asi que tienes que ser.... ¡¡¡¡¡DESTRUIDO!!!! - dijo Alphamon mientras invocaba una gran espada - Dynasmon, LordKnightmon atacad -

- Como soy un caballero nunca te lo perdonare....... **DRAGONES DEL CAOS - **el ataque fue directo hacia Vademon pero no le hizo daño, pero aparecio LordKnightmon.

- Mhmm con mi ataque estaras mas que herido........ **SPIRAL MASQUERADE - **Lordknightmon hizo que sus cintas golpearan a Vademon dejando pequeños cortes y faltaba el ataque de Alphamon, y tenia los ojos llena de furia.

- Esto es por Hinata........ **SEIKEN GRADE-ALPHA - **mando su espada que por un segundo le partio la mitad a Vedamon que ahora se convirtio en datos y fue absorvido por los tres digimon.

- Si calu hemos ganado.... - decia Calumon felizmente, mientras como veia que Hinata estaba aun roja por el comentario que dijo LordKnighmon; la cueva habia desaparecido y estaban en el bosque - calu ya estamos cerca calu vamos - dijo Calumon viendo como LordKnightmon estiraba su mano a Hinata.

- ¿Te ayudo a levantarte? -

- Gracias - dijo Hinata dandole la mano a LordKnightmon y se levanto y el grupo fue al castillos de los Tres Angeles.

* * *

Bueno ya termine las partes de la digievolucion, ahora si.

Que siga la aventura.


	11. Chapter 11

Heyyy hace tiempo que no me meto en esta historia que recuerdos... jajajaja ni ya sabía por donde iba jajajaja es broma, disculpadme si me he retrasado en esta historia pero, es que no se me ocurría nada para el siguiente capítulo pero, tanto tiempo en pensar ya me vino la inspiración. Jejejeje he leído tus reviews "Andrea and Naturbed" y me alegra saber de que te gusta esta historia, lo e hecho con todo mi cariño siempre lo hago, nunca falto el respeto a las historias que he creado hasta ahora y también me alegra saber de que seas mi fan número 1, en serio... nadie me decía eso y yo pensé de que no era muy buena en esto pero, con un poco de práctica podemos hacerlo, y tienes razón de los que dices debería de continuarla si me gusta... muchas gracias "Andrea and Naturbed"

Bueno como digo siempre en las historias... ¡QUÉ SIGA LA AVENTURA!

* * *

El grupo seguía caminando en dirección hacia el castillo de los tres ángeles y las chicas esstaban contentas por tener a unos digimons qque sean unos caballeros, ellos las respetaban con mucho amor y cariño porque gracias a ellas pudieron comprender los sentimientos de los humanos hacia los digimons. Ino ya estaba cansada por tanto caminar pero, Sleipmon la cogió e hizo en que se monara sobre él... Ino se había sorprendido de eso pero, estaba muy orgullosa por tener a un caballero que la llevara a lomos.

- Calumon... ¿faltaba mucho? - preguntó Sakura mientras se ponía la mano en la frente estaba sudando mucho por tanto caminar.

- No calu, ya estamos llegando calu -

Hinata estaba más tranquila y ya no sentía tristeza en su interior gracias a los digimons, ella no quería verlos tan mal después de todos ellos pueden presentir los sentimientos de su entrenadora. Las chicas ya no aguantaban más y querían descansar un poco pero, allá lejos vieron un castillo pero, no era un castillo normal y corriente era un castillo hecho de cristales, y que se reflejaban a la luz del Sol.

- Bien calu, ya hemos llegado calu - decía Calumon alegremente y las chicas estaban contentas por haber encontrado el castillos de los tres ángeles.

Las flores eran hermosas en ese sitio y a Lordknightmon le encantaba ver eso, y a Hinata también, todos le encantaban ver eso. Al llegar ante las puertas, unos Knightmons abrieron las puertas para que puedan pasar los invitados... el castillo era enorme por el interior pero al frente se encontraban tres criaturas que parecía que les esperaban. Calumon se dirigió hacia allí y el grupo siguió al pequeño hasta quedar delante de las tres criaturas.

- Chicas os presento a los tres ángeles calu... el señor Seraphimon, el señor Cherubimon y la señora Ophanimon -

- Muchas gracias Calumon, por haber traído a las elegidas -

- No hay de que señora Ophanimon -

- Y parece se de que tenemos a unos invitados... mhmm y creo que ya son del nivel Mega ¿me equivoco? - dijo Cherubimon mientras su mirada es dirigida hacia los digimons que acompañaban a las chicas.

- Así es, señor - dijo Alphamon mientas se arrodillaba y los demás también lo hicieron.

- Habéis vuelto, tal y como predijo en el Libro Antiguo - las chicasno entendieron eso y Seraphimon explicó - veréis hace años, en nuestro mundo existieron unos digimons que obedecían a las órdenes de nuestro Dios y también las nuestras, son llamados los Caballeros Reales... pero en esa época los demonios atacaron a los caballeros y cogieron Digi-Código y así no poder revivir más -

- Sin embargo, nuestro Dios no quería permitir que los demonios conquistasen nuestro mundo, por eso creo doce huevos y así resucitarían de nuevo los Caballeros Reales -

- Pero, para eso se necesitaba unas entrenadoras para que los entrenasen y que digievolucionaran hasta que sean de nuevo los Caballeros Relaes -

- Entonces estos digimons que están aquí... ¿son los Caballeros Reales? - preguntó Temari sorprendida por escuchar esa historia que acaban de contar y miró hacia sus dos digimons.

- Exacto - dijeron los tres y a Temari no le gustó en nada que dijeran eso.

- Pues los que me tocaron son estupendos pero, no se... -

- Vamos Temari, todos son estupendos ¿no es así, chicas? - todas afirmaron con la cabeza pero, de repente oyeron un ruido y estaba cerca de ellas...

- Oh vamos chicos no seais así -

- Shhhh cállate Naruto - las chicas se sorprendieron del nombre y Sakura quería comprobar si es cierto o no.

- ¿Naruto? ¿eres tú? - el chico salió de su escondite y era él, a Sakura casi le salían lágrimas de felicidad pero, no corrió hacia él y le dió un beso - Naruto eres tú, dios mío estoy soñando ¿verdad? -

- Jejejeje no estás soñando, Sakura... es real - dijo mientras aparecieron dos criaturas que acompañaban a Naruto - a Sakura te presento a mis dos digimons Mega... Rosemon y Sakuyamon jejeje los conocí cuando solamente eran unos huevos -

- Anda igual que yo - dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía hacia sus dos digimons - estos son Gallantmon y Omnimon, son unos Caballeros Reales -

- ¿Caballeros Reales?... guau mola un montón Sakura - de repente salieron los demás con sus digimons - eyy chicos no somo los únicos en este mundo -

- Que problemático -

- Ni que lo digas... vamos a estar con las chicas y... esos digimons parecen unos caballeros -

- A si es Sai, y no es de mi inconcumbencia pero, ¿esas de ahí son tus digimons? - preguntó Ino mientras miraba a los digimons de Sai.

- Pues sí, son Moseemon y Taiyoudramon... y ¿cómo se llaman los tuyos? -

- Sleipmon y Examon ¿contento? - Sai afirmó con la cabeza.

- Mhmm problemático... ¿no Mermaidmon y Arpiamon? -

- Es cierto - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras que Temari miraba de reojo a Shikamaru.

- Pues estos son Duftmon y Craniummon -

- Dianamon y Irismon - dijo Neji mientras miraba los digimons de Tenten y ean igualitos pero, de diferente tamaño y de armadura diferente.

- Jajajaja me gustan los nombres de tus digimons Neji... estos son mis digimons Magnamon y UlforceVeedramon -

- Mhmmm pues estos son los míos - dijo Hinata mientras señalabra uno a uno - este es Lordknightmon, este Dynasmon y este Alphamon, son los mejores amigos digimons que he tenido nunca - ante los ojos de todos apareció una tormenta de arena y en él apareció un chico que todos le conocían bien y ese era... Gaara con dos digimons al lado - Gaara-sama -

- Pues tendré que presentar a mis dos digimons... Lotusmon y Mikarumon -

Los chicos estaban contentos en encontrarse de nuevo pero, Hinata no estaba contenta por ver a Naruto y a Sakura juntos eso le hacía mucho daño. Lordknightmon, Dynasmon y Alphamon no les gustaba ver de nuevo a Hinata, como ellos pueden presentir los sentimientos de su entrenadora pues eso también les afecta mucho.

- Como ya estáis unidos, es hora de que partis hacia el castillo de los demonios -

- Vamos calu, esto todavía no ha acabado - decía Calumon mientras salían del castillo y es la batalla comienza contra los demonios.

* * *

Espero de que os haya gustado este capítulo me ha llevado todo el día en hacerlo pero, creo que me salió bien.

Que siga la aventura.


	12. Chapter 12

Ya había comenzado la verdadera aventura de los chicos y ya se estaban acercando hacia el castillo de los demonios, Hinata no paraba de mirar a Naruto y a Sakura juntos, siempre al mirarlos recordaba aquello que siempre quería olvidar. Neji como es su primo sabía que le pasaba a Hinata, se puso a su lado y la abrazó para que no pensara en eso, Hinata correspondió el abrazo de su primo. Temari no paraba de dar saltos de alegría en que estuviera su hermano menor aquí con ella pero, para Gaara era un fastidio total en que su hermana estuviera aquí.

- Calu... -

- ¿Qué pasa Calumon? - preguntó Ino y no le gustaba la cara que tiene Calumon en estos mismos momentos.

- Uyy calu... ese es... el castillo de los demonios - dijo Calumon señalando el lugar, era espantoso ese castillo - uyy calu... tengo miedo... -

- Jajaja tu tranquilo Calumon, ya es hora de darles una paliza a esas sabandijas -

- Y si te tocan Sakura veran mi furia -

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la gran puerta y vieron que se había abierto, los digimons estaban preparados para cualquier ataque. Hinata tenía miedo en ese lugar pero, hoy tenía que ser valiente hasta el final. El grupo entró en el castillo y hacía un montón de ruido, y las chicas estaban temlando pero, los chicos no menos a Naruto, que también temblaba como una gallina.

- Este castillo da escalofríos -

- Naruto no tienes que decir eso, además tienes que impresionar a tu novia - dijo Rosemon mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Naruto, y parece ser que lo a hecho.

- Tienes razón, Rosemon... no tengo que tener miedo a nada - las dos digimons de Naruto se rieron por eso.

- Eyy chicos aquí hay cinco caminos... esto es problemático -

- Mhmm para tí que eres un ninja de clase media - dijo Temari con un tono de burla y a eso Shikamaru no le gustó en nada.

- Bien nos vamos a dividir... tu Temari estarás con Shikamaru -

- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?¡ - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, a Temari no le gustaba en nada a que su hermano le dijese eso y menos a Shikamaru.

- Tenten con Neji, Ino con Sai, Naruto con Sakura... - a Hinata no le gustó eso ni en broma, creía de que le iba a tocar con él - y por último Hinata conmigo... bien... ¡en marcha! - al decir esto los chicos se metieron en cada camino.

Tenten y Neji seguían caminando pero, este lugar estaba muy oscuro para ver pero, gracias a luz de Magnamon pueden ver. Tenten está muy nerviosa, porque a Neji le gusta un montón pero, ella no sabe si él le gusta a ella... Magnamon y Ulforce no entendían los sentimientos que tiene ahora Tenten pero, seguramente que será importante para ella. Dianamon y Irismon estaban muy alerta... entonces sintieron unas voces no muy lejos de aquí... los chicos corrieron a una velocidad increíble hasta llegar al final de la cueva, en ese sitio no había nadie... pero...

- Jajaja vaya habéis venido... tal y como se predijo en la leyenda... los Caballeros Reales vendrían para derrotar a los demonios - entonces de la nada apareció Myotismon junto con Daemon - pero, no podrán contra nosotros -

- Eso es lo que tú crees, cara de vampiro - dijo Magnamon mientras preparaba sus misiles - **MAGNA BLAST - **los misiles se dirigieron hacia los dos demonios pero, lo esquivaron fácilmente - ¿cómo? ¿imposible? -

- Dianamon vamos - dijo Irismon mientras preparaba su ataque hacia Daemon - **RAINBOW SYMPHONY - **de repente su espada brilló con un fulgor y lanzó un rayo de colores que le dió de lleno a Daemon.

- Ahora es mi turno... **FLECHA DE ARTEMISA - **sacó un arco y una flecha, y se la lanzó hacia Myotismon pero, no era lo suficiente como para derrotar a un demonio - esto será difícil -

- Jajajajaja - Tenten vió que Daemon estaba golpeando brutalmente a Ulforce y eso a la chica no le gustó eso - ¿qué te pasa? ¿es qué no puedes contra mí? jajajajaja -

- Oye tú deja a en paz a mi digimon... - dijo Tenten mientras saltaba hacia Daemon - este es una de las técnicas de Lee y de Gai-sensei... **DINÁMICA DE ENTRADA - **entonces le dió una gran patada muy fuerte a Daemon y además le había dolido un montón, que soltó a Ulforce.

- Maldita humana -

- Ey tú ni te atrevas a tocarla... **EL RAYO DE LA VICTORIA -**

- Agh todos sois unos insectos - dijo Daemon mientras preparaba un ataque que iba directo hacia Ulforce e Irismon - tomad este ataque engreídos... **EL MAL INFIERNO - **ese ataque quemaba a Ulforce y a Irismon pero, gracias a la digimon del viento pudo apagar el fuego con sus alas - maldición... -

- Hmph lo que no me gusta es que dañen a mis digimons de esa forma... **BYAKUGAN - **Neji activó el Byakugan y pudo ver los puntos de chakra de los dos demonios y eso era una gran oportunidad para Magnamon - **CÍRCULO CELESTIAL: 64 PUNTOS DE ADIVINACIÓN - **Neji comenzó a golpear a Daemon y a Myotismon hasta que se quedaron inconsciente - bien ya está -

- Ahora Magnamon -

- Muy bien Tenten, allá voy... **MAGNA EXPLOSIÓN - **la armadura de Magnamon empezó a brillar hasta liberar una gran energía que derritió a los demonios, y cuando la armadura dejó de brillar vieron que los demonios habían desaparecido pero, solo quedaban restos de Digi-Código... ahora faltan nueve demonios por destruir.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso es que tuve algunos problemas con el ordenador pero, al final se ha solucionado... gracias "Andrea and Naturbed" y espero que no te habrás desesperado por tardr en subir el capítulo.

Que siga la aventura.


	13. Chapter 13

- Tonto -

- Idiota -

- Estúpido -

- Mala agradecida -

- Cabezota -

- Bruja... -

- ¿Qué me has dicho? -

- Nada... -

- Shikamaru... vuelve a decir eso y te daré con mi abanico - Temari y Shikamaru no dejaban de discutir y los digimons ya se estaban cansando de escucharles discutiendo - y además no tienes que insultarme -

- ¿Ah no? pues tú tampoco deberías de insultarme -

- Yo te insulto cuando me dé la gana, además yo soy la mayor del grupo... y si vas a decir otra cosa, te recuerdo que soy una Jonnin y tú un Chunnin vago que no hace nada, solo bostezar y aburrirse -

- Ja mira quien fue a hablar -

- Hablo en serio Shikamaru, y odio que me haya tocado contigo prefiero estar con mi hermano que contigo -

- Hphm - fue lo único que pudo decir y Duftmon habló en susurro a Craniummon.

- Oye Craniummon ¿crees que deberíamos intervenir en su discursión? -

- Tú estás loco, si intervienes Temari te va a matar -

- Mhmm es verdad - las dos digimons al escuchar eso no pudieron dejar que se le escapase una risilla - ¿y vosotras de qué os reís? -

- De nada Duftmon, solo que vosotros dos sois más tontos que Shikamaru - dijo Mermaidmon mientras no paraba de reírse.

- Retira eso y verás la furia que tenemos nosotros cuando nos enfadamos -

- Uyy que miedo... ¿oístes Arpíamon? -

- Sí, lo oí claramente... jajaja eso tiene gracia - los dos cabaalleros no soportaban a esas dos digimons y eso que llevaban varios minutos caminando por la cueva del castillo que les tocó.

- Oye vosotras dos... - las dos digimons miraron a Temari... y veían que la chica del desierto le salía fuego en los ojos y señalaba su abanico con una furia increíble - nos os burléis de ellos o sino... ¡VERÉIS COMO OS HAGO PICADILLO CON MI ABANICO ¿ENTENDIDO?! -

- Hacedla caso... está loca y además es peligrosa -

- ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ LOCA?! - Temari al escuchar le dió a Shikamaru con su abanico y casi le arranca la cabeza, el pobre Shikamaru le había salido un chichón en la cabeza por el golpe que le dió Temari, las digimons entendieron la indirecta del joven Chunnin - vuelve a decir eso y te doy de nuevo ¿está claro? -

- Sí, lo entendí... que problemático es esto... - dijo mientras se levantaba del sitio y caminaba junto Temari y los demás - yo no sé el porqué os hicistéis digimons de esa loca - dijo Shikamaru susurrando a los dos caballeros.

- Bueno es porque nos eligió - respondió Craniummon.

- Mhmmmm... problemático -

El grupo llegó al final de la cueva y se encontraba en un sótano oscuro y frío, a Temari no le daba miedo a nada aunque podía oír murmullos de fantasmas digimons que intentaban asustarlos pero, ella ni caso a los fantasmas. Shikamaru no paraba de bostezar y eso que este sitio le aburría demasiado, y podía sentir que sus digimons también bostezaban. Esto era una pérdida de tiempo no había ningún demonio y eso a Temari le estaba sacando de quicio y sus digimons podían notarlo.

- ¡AGH ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO VAMOS A ESTAR ASÍ?! -

- Hasta que te tranquilizes, Temari -

- Yo no me tranquilizo Shikamaru, esto es una pérdida de tiempo -

- Y esto además es aburrido -

- Sí, ya se te puede notar la cara de vago que tienes - Shikamaru ya estaba harto e iba explotar pero, tenía que aguantar - ¡EYYY DEMONIOS... ¿CUÁNDO VAIS A SALIR? ¿HASTA QUÉ NOS MURAMOS?... PUES YO NO ME VOY A MORIR HASTA QUE APARECÉIS! -

- Maldita sea, cállate me están doliendo los tímpanos - dijo Barbamon apareciendo en la oscuridad con Apocalymon y tenían las orejas tapadas por los gritos que daba Temari.

- Jajajaja nadie puede con mi super grito - a los chicos le salieron una gota en la cabeza - muy bien ahora en serio... Duftmon, Craniummon al ataque -

- Vosotras también... Mermaidmon, Arpíamon atacad -

- Jejejeje adelante - dijeron todos mientras se dirigían hacia los dos digimons demonios pero, esto iba a resultar difícil.

- Nunca podéis derrotar a un demonio - dijo Apocalymon desapareciendo entre en la oscuridad, Mermaidmon y Duftmon estaban alerta si Apocalymon le iban a atacar... y en efecto atacó a Mermaidmon dejándola inconsciente y eso a Duftmon no le gustó en nada.

- Maldito me las pagarás... **LA EXTINCIÓN DE LAS OLAS - **entonces su espada lanzó un rayo de descarga que hirió a Apocalymon y sorprendemente acabó con el demonio con un solo ataque - vaya... jejeje creo que soy el mejor del grupo... ¡CRANIUMMON! -

Craniummon estaba en apuros y eso que Arpíamon le estaba ayudando pero, ella no servía en nada... Barbamon tenía unos poderes místicos y podía hacerlo cuando le dé la gana pero, era imposible ver los ataques que daba Barbamon pero, algo ocurrió inexplicadamente... Shikamaru ha utilizado su jutsu de sombras para inmovilizarlo este era una gran oportunidad para Craniummon.

- Ahí va... **POWER OF BREATH - **entonces una corrtiente de viento daña a Brabamon dejándole herido pero, en pocos segundos apareció el Digi-Código y desapareció... dos grupos han conseguido derrotar a cuatro demonios ahora solo faltan los demás y así terminar la misión.

* * *

Bien otro capítulo de este fic, espero de que os guste el capítulo y también el fic.

Que siga la aventura.


End file.
